Naruto the Horned Monster
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Dark Naruto. Diclonius Naruto. Naruto could have been many things, but thanks to his mothers bad luck he was now born a Diclonius. A being with horns on his head. What will his life be like with two horns and a mysterious voice in his head whispering for him to kill?
1. Chapter 1 Birth

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied**_  
_**Warning: Gore, Murder {Adults, Children, and Animals. If it lives it could be murdered.}, Dark (Almost Evil) Naruto, and possible Lemons - Also, in this manga there WAS a male Diclonius with powers. Don't like it, don't read it. You were warned!**_  
_**Story Start! - Prolouge**_

"Hey Minato-kun, what would you think about trying to have a baby again tonight?" A red haired beauty with kind eyes asked her husband of two years Minato Namikaze. Her husband was a blond haired man with a messy mop of hair, and blue eyes. He looked at his wife Kushina Uzumaki with a smile on his face, before he bent down to kiss her.

Minato and Kushina were both in their mid twenties, and had been trying to have a child for the past few months. Sadly though, the stressful life of a ninja that they had kept them apart when they truly wanted to try. Both were Jonin level ninja, and would be called away at a moments notice most of the time. That meant that sometimes even though they wanted to try and have a child, they were unable to muster forth the energy it took to try.

"Tonight for sure, but how about we go get lunch first?" Minato asked his wife with a smile on his face, and she nodded before standing up from the couch and cracking her stiff neck. The two of them walked towards the door, and left their house without any problems. Being powerful ninja had it's advantages, like being respecting your privacy out of fear for angering you. Nobody would dare invade the house of the Yellow Flash and the Red Habanero, at least not without having a death wish.

"I would love lunch, but it has to be ramen." Kushina threated as she punched Minato in the arm, and he held his arm in slight pain at the playful punch. His wife sure knew how to punch, but then again she was the kind of person that was violent by nature. She would sooner join in on a brawl than she would go to a tea party with her friends. He hoped that any child they had would LOOK like her, but have his calm personality. He didn't know how he would handle having two violent people that could punch hard around him.

"It is such a nice day, don't you think?" Minato asked with a smile as the two of them walked arm and arm down the streets of the village. It was kind of late, but the natural warm weather of the Land of Fire made even the nights in winter comfortable. The people that weren't ninja were already clearing out of the streets, while ninja stood on the roofs in case of enemy attack during the night.

"Nice isn't what I would call it." Kushina said out loud as a chill passed over her, and she felt a wave of worry pass over her. It was silent, much to silent to be normal. As they walked down the streets, she was the first to notice the stench of death in the air. Minato noticed it only moments later, but they couldn't see any dead bodies. Then like it was never there the smell just vanished, much like they had imagined it.

"Did you smell that?" Minato asked as he looked around, before looking up at the roofs to see that the ninja were gone from the roofs. They must have started tracking down the source of the smell already, and while he didn't want to miss his night with Kushina he looked at her awkwardly. She crossed her arms under her moderately sized chest, before she ended up rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh just go, but I will be bitch slapping you when you come home before we try again." Kushina warned, but even the threat of violence didn't stop him as he jumped into action and started to try and track down the source of the horrible death smell. Kushina smiled for a brief moment, before she continued to make her way towards her favorite ramen restaurant. While she was walking she started to whistle a small tune to keep herself entertained. She wasn't about to help find dead bodies when she was off duty, because that would ruin her sexual appetite for a whole month. She was only a few days before she would get her period, and that would mean she would miss this months chance to have a child.

"Aren't you a little old to be wondering on the streets alone?"

"Who the fuck said that!?" Kushina shouted in rage as she turned around to face the voice behind her, only to see a small pink haired child with red eyes wearing a bandanna over the top of her head. The small girl looked up at Kushina with what could be called innocence, and the red hared woman's heart melted at the little cutie in front of her. The child wasn't smiling, nor could any emotion be seen on her face.

"I said it, are you going to try and hurt me?" The girl asked after a moment, while staring at Kushina with only interest in her eyes. Kushina couldn't help but shiver as the child looked at her like she was a piece of meat to be chopped up into slices. She figured it was just the child's natural look though, so with a smile she knelt down to the girls eye level.

"Of course not sweetie, but I am not old you see. I'm not even 26 yet, so there is no way I am old." Kushina said with a gentle, for her, smile. The girl looked at Kushina for a second, before she walked forward a few steps and placed her hand on Kushina's stomach. The red haired woman tilted her head in confusion as a strange feeling passed over her again, and the girl started to smile. Kushina's eyes widened in horror at the vile grin that came over the girls features.

"A new King Diclonius will be born." The young girl said after a moment, before Kushina's eyes widened when the girl opened her motuh and stuck her tongue out. Then before she could stop the young girl, she completely chomped through her tongue as the flesh fell to the ground. Before Kushina could react, the girl surged forward and Kushina felt arms grab her body in multiple locations and hold her still.

"Hey kid, stay calm and I can heal you!" Kushina shouted after a moment when she saw blood shooting out of the girls mouth, before it started to land on the ground around them. The girl fell backwards on the ground with blood poolinhg in her mouth before spilling on the ground around her face. The same vile grin from earlier was firmly set on the quickly dying girl's face, before Kushina saw a chunk of rock rip itself out of the ground before it hovered above the girl. She was unable to move as the giant rock stopped floating, before it shot right to the ground with amazing force.

"You will carry the virus now." The girls spoke through the blood in the second before he body was flattened into a bloody smear on the ground. Kushina's eyes widened as blood landed on her face and in her open mouth, she couldn't believe what had just happened. If her ninja career hadn't gotten her used to death and killing she would be screaming her lungs out at a child seemingly killing herself in such a horrifying manner. Her body became able to move again she rushed over to the boulder and chains came from her back before they dug into the ground and came up from the ground next to the boulder and dragged it off the body.

"This is horrible, just horrible." Kushina said as she viewed the blood and organ stains on the ground, with white blood covered chunks of bone floating in the blood. The girls clothes were the only thing that showed that it had been a girl, since there were no more remaining features. She gasped lightly, but that was her only true reaction despite wanting to throw up. The girls earlier words completely forgotten by her as she stood up, before the chains she made vanished. She had to get out of here. She couldn't stay at this spot any longer, so she wasted no time in running full speed towards her home.

She had to wash this vile blood off her before Minato got home, there was nothing that could be done for the girl so why even try? SHe would continue on with her life like nothing happened, and when Minato got home she would try her hardest to get pregnant to take her mind off what she just saw. That was what she needed to forget about what she had just seen, and if she brought a child into the world it would be like she was doing it to remember that the girl had existed by making tonight the date of conception.

Yes, nothing could go wrong if she pretended like it had never happened.

_[Ten Monthes Later]_

"You fucking piece of shit bastard! I am going to rip your dick off and shove it in and out of your throat before using your spit as lube while I ass fuck you with your own dick!" Kushina shouted in agony towards her husband as he held his hand over her stomach as the black marking containing the nine tailed fox tailed beast the Kyuubi shown darkly against her pale sweating skin. Minato almost jumped back in fear when her hand came surging forward to rip his penis off, but thankfully at the last second she grabbed the table as another surge of pain filled her very being.

"Is she going to be okay? Kushina has never been in this much pain before?" Minato asked while sweating from the chakra cost of holding the tailed beast back with his own chakra by strnegthening the seal over her navel.

"Hah, she is a strong woman. She will be fine." The woman performing the birth commented, before he went back to forcing the Kyuubi to stay in the seal on his wifes stomach. Kushina howled in pain as her fist shot out and socked Minato right in the crotch. He shouted in pain as well, but barely resisted falling to his knees to hold his own crotch. He kept his focus on her stomach to keep the beast at bay, before he bit his lip to keep from screaming when she socked him in the crotch again.

"Kushina-chan, please don't AH!" Minato shouted as she nailed him once more in the crotch with her fist.

"You bastard, you did this to me and I will not give you the chance it again!" Kushina shouted in fury as she nailed Minato in the nuts again. He winced in pain as he numbed his mind of everything but keeping the seal safe. The multiple nut shots were starting to fade away to a dull throb every time she smacked his balls.

"Just give me one more push Kushina!" The nurse yelled over the screaming, and with a final shove Kushina stopped hitting Minato in the nits as her newborn baby started to cry and take it's first breaths of air. The nurse walked forward to Kushina nervously with a blanket wrapped around the babies form.

"Let me hold Naruto." Kushina said tiredly, while Minato was still in a daze. The blond haired man bite hid thumb, before he started to draw around the black seals. Then he clapped his hands together ad the seal was once again strengthened back to full strength. He looked at the nurse for a brief moment, before she smiled and nodded to him.

"I think the first time we see Naruto's face should be in our home, don't you Kushina?" Minato asked, and she nodded at him just as he made them both vanish in a flash of bright yellow light. He never noticed as the nurse was killed just before he left with his wife and newborn son, but he gently placed Kushina on the bed.

"Welcome home Naruto." Kushina said kindly as she unwrapped the blanket from around Naruto, before she gasped when she saw two bone horns sticking out of each side of his head similar to the shape of cat ears. His naturally tan skin pointed out three whisker marks on each cheek, and the tuffs of messy reddish pink hair on his head. He had stopped crying awhile ago, and Minato couldn't help but touch the horns on top of his son's head. He wasn't worried about the reddish pink hair since his wife was a red head, so his sons hair could darken to red later in life. What he worried about were the horns on each side of his skull.

"They are real... Do you think it is some kind of new bloodline?" Minato asked his wife, before she held Naruto up to her cheek and gently touched his skin to her own. She didn't care if he was born with horns, he was still her baby. That explained why she was in a lot more pain than she had been warned about though.

"I don't care, he is still my baby." Kushina said with a smile as she looked down at her son, only for Minato to smile as well. Horns or not, Naruto was still their newborn son. Then all the pain from his earlier nut crushing came rushing back to him, and his eyes rolled backwards before he passed out on the ground while holding his crushed balls. Kushina looked down at Minato, before she chuckled nervously. She hoped that she didn't completely crush his balls with her constant punching while she had been pushing Naruto out of her.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Don't worry Naruto, momma has you." Kushina said very softly to the baby boy in her arms. She revealed her breast so that her son could feed on her breast milk, and she smiled softly as he drank from her bossom. Her maternal instincts telling her that this would be the cutest thing she would ever see in her life.

He was her son after all.

_**Chapter End.**_  
_**Yes, Kushina has Kurama still. Naruto's parents WON'T abuse him, or get tricked into doing the usual cliches. Diclonius have a voice in their head that make them desire to kill humans, with the exceptions of humans they like enough to fight the influence. Obito wasn't fast enough to take Kushina and pull Kurama out of her. Security was tightened up in Konoka after a 'large group of mysterious murders' if you know what I mean.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Birthday Horror

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Warning: Murder of adults and children - You have been warned**_  
_**Story Start!**_

It had been five years since Naruto was born, and the boys parents couldn't help but he worried about him. He showed no signs of wanting to make friends with anyone, seriously, he wouldn't even try and make friends with people that they had tried to get him to be friends with. Kushina wasn't complaining since she was able to bond more with her son every day, even if something seemed to be wrong with him.

For one, his horns never went away. They grew to fit his rapidly growing body, at the age of five Naruto had the body of a seven years old child. He was energetic, and Minato had noticed that Naruto had taken to going into the city four hours at a time before he came back home and went straight to bed. Strange things happened around Naruto, and one of them being that every morning there were adult handprints all over his room. The ceiling, floor, walls, no place was safe from the hand prints that would line the walls. They had even set up ANBU in Naruto's room one night, and they couldn't find the culprit. Yet, even with the ANBU the handprints still appeared.

It had started the year Naruto became three, and had been going on since then. Kushina had actually made them get an excorsism done on the house five times before they moved to the Hokage Tower when Minato decided that things were getting hectic. The prints still showed up, but since they hurt nothing the two parents stopped caring as much. As long as it wasn't hurting Naruto they wouldn't push the issue. They also learned something very important about Naruto.

He had an amazing level of chakra far surpassing both of their chakra combined, which shocked Kushina. They had taken Naruto to the Hyuga Clan to have his chakra coils looked at, but sadly the second the man looked at Naruto he went completely insane. In the end, the Hyuga family had to put the man down to keep him from muttering about the demon hands. The death rate in Konoha was also on the rise for some reason, for the last year children would be found in the forest ripped to shreds in ways that made Minato suspect foreign ninja threatening them by killing their children.

"So Minato-kun, will you be able to skip out on paperwork and come to Naruto's birthday party?" Kushina asked while lounging around on the couch in his office, Naruto was undertaking one of his little walks around the city. Minato sighed before he sent Kushina a slightly disappointed look.

"You know that Naruto hates being around other children, and I can't come right away. I should be able to finish before the cake is cut though." Minato reasoned, and Kushina nodded. She did send a small annoyed look at Minato though for the weird look on his face when Naruto was brought up. He said that something was off about Naruto, but Kushina didn't see anything wrong with him. She knew that Minato loved his son, but ever since those DNA tests they got the day after he was born showed that his DNA didn't match with that of a humans normally would he had been worried about him.

"Be sure to come, if you didn't come Naruto would be upset. It is his birthday today after all." Kushina told Minato while giving him 'the look' that wifes gave their hisbands to keep from from screwing up. It was the look that said he would be sleeping on the couch for a month if he disappointed her today. He shivered slightly, before he held his balls. As it would turn out, she had made hin infertile those years ago. Even medical jutsu wasn't able to restore his ability to have children. That look always made him flinch and remember the pain she had caused during childbirth.

"I will try my hardest to come over." Minato said honestly, and Kushina nodded before she jumped out of the window and started her search for Naruto.

_[With Naruto]_

'Kill them all.'

'I want to kill them all.' Naruto thought as the five year old boy walked through the streets of Konoha seemingly alone. The young red eyed boy had his bangs covering a good portion of his face, while the rest of his hair spiked up in random directions. Just one eye constantly peeked out from his hair, while the rest of his face was just shadows.

'Diclonius are the superior race, you must wipe out humans.'

"Hey kid, are you lost?" A woman with long brown hair asked as she got on her knees in front of him with a smile on her face. Her warm blue eyes gazed at the cute child in front of her with a sparkling warmth that only those that truly cared for others had. Her outfit was very similar to that of a civilian school girl, maybe she was in high school.

"No, but you lost something." Naruto whispered lowly to her as she got closer to him with a smile on her face, and his mouth became a grin when she got closer.

"Sorry sweetie, what did I lose?" The kind woman asked with a smile on her face, before she felt something touch the sides of her head. She noticed Naruto's grin a moment to late, and with a sickening pop and crunch with the ripping of muscles her head was ripped from her body. Blood shot out of her neck like a gushing river, before he body fell on it's side. Her head was still floating in mid air, but it exploded in gore. Brains and bone everywhere, before bricks started to rip from the brick walls nearby.

Then her body started to float into mid air, before the bricks started to float around Naruto's body. Seven bricks became level with the woman's dead body, before they flew at her liked crushing bullets of stone. Holes were blown through the dead body, and her limbs were torn to shreds. All over the walls was were blood, and when there was nothing left for him to play with naruto started to walk away again as the blood on his body floated off of him before being flicked on the ground.

'She deserved it, she was a human.'

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

'That was quicker than usual.' Naruto thought as he felt ninja running towards the sound of a man screaming in sorrow. Naruto ignored the man's sorrowful cries as he walked away, not caring why the manw as crying. If the ninja were coming, then it was to dangerous for him to play.

'Humans are just toys to play with until they are broken, then you get to get new ones.'

"Yes, new toys. A village full of them." Naruto whispered to himself with his smile in place, almost turning into a smirk. Yet somehow his eyes were different, they were... innocent. They were innocent like a childs even with what he was doing.

'Yes, everything is your toy. Isn't it fun breaking them?'

"Toys are made to be broken." Naruto whispered with his growing smile as even his mouth was covered in shadows. Now only his left eye was visible on his shadow covered face, and as he walked passed another wall five finger prints started to ingrave themselves into the wall as he walked passed. Seen only by Naruto, and those white eyes toys, were what the voice called his Vectors. Hands that he could control to destroy, cut, lift things up, and even defend himself if he so desired. They were invisible to the normal eye, but he could see them. He could make them appear at will, and even go back into his body.

They were his arms, arms that he used to play with.

Sadly though, they couldn't go to far from his body. He could make them pass through things though, which was fun to do. The more he used them though, or rather, the harder he used them the more tired he would get.

"There you are Naruto!"

The instant he heard that voice Naruto's hair seemed to move out of his face slightly so that both of his eyes were visible and the whisker marks on his cheeks were showing. His eyes started to light up with child-like delight as he looked up and saw his mother jump from the roof of one of the building and land in front of him.

"Hi Momma." Naruto said with a smile on his face, and Kushina picked him up and started to plant kisses all over his face. The invisible hands circled around the two of them, before the made grabbing motions towards Kushina. Less than a second, that was all it would take to rend her to shreds. She was in his range, he could do it and she wouldn't be able to defend herself. I would be so easy to play with her. Yet, he didn't truly have the desire to play with her. The voice never asked him to play with her, so he didn't.

She wasn't a toy, but he didn't know what she was. Yes, he knew she was human, but humans were toys. This was his Momma, but he got a strange feeling that came from her tummy. Like something wasn't completely human about her, which put her on a different status than toy. It was why his vectors didn't know how to react to her, and he didn't either.

"You ready for your special day champ?" Kushina asked with a toothy grin on her face as she placed Naruto so his legs were hanging from her shoulders.

"What is so special about it?" Naruto asked with his head tilted as Kushina walked towards their home with.

"It's your fifth birthday silly." Kushina said in a goofy voice to try and amuse him, but pouted when she failed to get the desired reaction out of him. He seemed more confused than anything, this would be his first birthday party that he would be able to remember. He didn't have one last year of the years before because of some complicated meetings concerning other villages. She could understand how he was confused over the concept, and she hoped that this party would get Naruto to open up to other children around his age.

'Infect him.'

Naruto looked around, before he saw a man passing by. Reaching out with his vectors his arms touched the man between the eyes before passing through his head safely. He didn't truly know what infecting people did, but he thought it had something to do with making more Diclonius babies.

"You know, I bet you could make tons of friends at your party." Kushina pointed out to Naruto, and she never noticed as a hand got within a hair's breath of her skin. Only just resisting the uncontrolled urge to kill her, before the presence in her tummy stopped the vector from touching for. He could MAKE it touch her if he wanted to, but he still wasn't sure what he wantd yet.

"I don't need friends, just toys." Naruto whispered lightly, and Kushina couldn't help but chuckle at his words. It was cute how he didn't like to play with other children, and how he liked to be alone most of the time.

'Yes, more toys to play with.'

"Well, we're here." Kushina said with a smile on her face as she walked into her home, and waiting for her were some of her old classmates from when she was in the ninja academy. They each had their children next to them, showing that the total count was four adults and two children about Naruto's age. Kushina placed Naruto on the ground, before she tapped him in the back of the head to get him to walk over and play with the other kids.

"Hey Kushina, nice of you to get back." Hirano Nara said as she walked her little girl walk towards Naruto and try to strike up a conversation with him about something Nara's talked about. Shoji and cloud watching, her daughter had gotten her fathers laziness. Even now he was sitting on the couch with the recently retired Juga and Kiru Habuta, and most likely talking about the old days in class.

"Yeah, sorry you had to wait. I had to see if Minato would be coming." Kushina said awkwardly as she watched Naruto interact with the other kids.

"You look funny, pink hair on a boy is pretty stupid, and what is with those hair clips." Fubika Nara asked in rapid fire, but also in a mocking way.

'She is just like those others, making fun of you.'

'All of them are like this.' Naruto thought in annoyance. He had plenty of interaction with children when he was on his walks, and they all acted like this. They would try to pick on him or make fun of him, before the voice told him he could play with them. Naruto noticed all the different adults in the room, and his face started to become shadowed again as his left eye became the only thing that was visible.

"You really are a freak." Fubika stated as if a fact, and that did it for Naruto. He had been trying to hold back on playing when Kushina was in the room, but no longer would he deal with this.

The next thing anyone knew Fubika was thrown across the room and sent slamming into the wall, before she hit the ground with a thump with her head bleeding slightly. She was clearly knocked out from the blow, but that didn't stop everyone from rushing to her side.

"Fubika! Fubika are you okay!?" Hirano shouted as she knelt down next to her daughter, and Naruto looked at the people crowded around the girl. Kushina was about to go over and help, before the next thing she knew she felt four hands grab her wrists and ankles before she felt something block her mouth. Then she was lifted into the air and pressed against the wall, unable to say anything as Naruto walked towards the group of people.

"Kushina!" One of them men shouted in shock, and he was about to run over to help her before his legs were suddenly sliced from his body. His eyes widened as he felt to the floor, while blood gushed from where his legs should be.

"Mata-kun!" Hirano shouted as she looked at her husband in shock as his blood spilled everywhere, before his body started to float into the air. Her eyes widened when one of his legs started to float, before it surged and burst through his chest and out of the other side. The others were in complete shock over the strange death, while Naruto commanded his vectors to put the man out of his misery and rip him in half from head to crotch. Hirano ran over to her husbands remains in shock as tears fell from her eyes.

"You!" Juga shouted as he stared at Naruto, only for one of the presents on the table to float, before it shot forward. The ex-shinobi dodged the present, and he went to strike Naruto, but he got to close. The second he got close, a hole appeared in his chest as his heart shot out of the back of his chest and landed in front of his wife. Naruto made no move as the woman's eyes widened, and tears gathered at her eyes.

"Daddy!" The other boy at the party shouted as he ran to his dead father, and Naruto walked right passed him slowly as he made his way towards the mothers. The first noticed him as her husbands killer, and she started to form hand seals for a jutsu. Then her hands were suddenly no longer attached to her body as blood shot from her wrists. Two of Naruto's vectors touched the woman's chest, before two holes appeared in her body.

'No way! What is going on!' Kushina thought as she tried to use her chakra, only to find that something was stopping her from using chakra. The feeling of the cold hands pressed against her, when she could see no hands was scary. She watched as the crying boy charged at Naruto from behind while he slowly walked to the second woman. She wanted to warn her son that the boy was charging him, only for the child to simply explode into a shower of blood and bone fragments that showered a good portion of the small room.

"Stay away from me!" Hirano shouted as she held her arms in front of her, only for Naruto to stop in front of her. She thought for a moment that he was going to stop, before she saw the answer in his one visible eye. Even the parts of his face like his mouth and chin were shrouded by shadows, even though it didn't make sense.

'This is the annoying toys maker, it is her fault that the toy called you that word.'

"It is your fault." Naruto said out loud as his face started to become visible again, but the woman's fear of the small child did not leave her. She went to her daughter, and then tried to shield the small girl with her arms. The mother jerked in shock, before her head started to slid off of her neck and hit the ground as blood stained the room again.

'Humans are worthless, just toys for Diclonius to play with.'

The womans corpse was tossed off of the knocked out girl, before two vectors wrapped out her throat and lifted her into the air. Her body was starting to shake as he tried to wake her up so that she could see her final moments before she became a broken toy like the others. Kushina was looking away at this point, partially in denial over what was happening. She couldn't believe that her sweet child was doing this. She didn't want to believe it, nor would she. She knew her baby, and while he liked to be alone he was a sweet boy. He would never kill in such cold blood.

"You are human, humans are toys, and toys are made to be broken." Naruto said, and Kushina winced when she heard a large cracking sound. It was obvious that the girl was now dead, her neck broken. Though at least her death was painless, it was instant and she was knocked out so she hadn't felt a thing. If she had been awake Naruto would have caused more pain, but causing pain to somebody that couldn't feel it was pointless. Naruto looked over at Kushina for a second, trying to figure out what to do, before he simply put her back down on the ground.

"Hey Kushina, I am... what happened!?" Minato shouted when he saw the blood covered room,w ith dead bodies in it. Kushina was still in shock, so Minato looked to the only person he thought he would be able to get an answer out of. Minato turned to his son for a second, only to feel himself get thrown to the wall by an invsible force. He grunted as his back hit the wall, and Kushina looked at Minato in shock.

"Naruto STOP!" Kushina finally yelled as she regained her wit, and Naruto looked at her for a second before he started to grow calmer.

'That felt like... a hand? The Hyuga was right!' Minato realized as he stared at his son in shock, or more rathet the horns on his head. Then he saw as Naruto started to walk towards his room, and everything made sense. The hand prints, the murders, the walks, and they had been none the wiser. Minato got ready to subdue Naruto and take him to Inoichi so that his head could be examined, only to think better of it. He didn't know what would happen if he attacked, or if Naruto had any real control over those hand things that he couldn't see.

His hand started to shake as he made his decision on the matter.

He would have to keep Naruto away from other people, because no matter what he knew that he could never kill his own son. No matter what Naruto did, Minato didn't think he had it in him to truly try and kill Naruto.

'That girl... I remember feeling hands on that day as well, and the floating boulder.' Kushina thought as she watched Naruto go, and one phrase floated through her head.

A new King Diclonius will be born.

_**Chapter End.**_  
_**No, it wasn't Lucy that died. Naruto's King status is very unique, and it will be explored later. Diclonius have voices in their heads called DNA Voices that try and get them to kill humans. They develop these voices at young ages before they grow a sense of morals, that way killing humans become part of who they are. Watch Elfen Lied, children DO get killed. People die in very painful ways. I am just keeping the character.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Growing Threat

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Warning: More Murder**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"-and then the prince slaughtered the princess, before going onto killing everyone in the princesses kingdon for fun." Kushina finished as she told her son his favorite story. It had been five more years since they had learned that it had been Naruto brutally killing people, and Minato had decided on the least violent choice that would let Naruto live.

Currently Kushina was in a large empty room, with the only other person inside it being her son. He was strapped to a table that was handing from the ceiling by thick metal cables, and over ninety percent of his body was completely wrapped up in hundreds of explosive notes to prevent him from escaping. The only part of his body that was currently visible was his mouth and jaw, because on his head was a heavy metal helmet to keep Naruto was seeing the world around him. Kushina closed the book she herself had wrote solely for him.

"I love that story... How are my Silpelits doing? Are they killing people?" Naruto asked with a grin visible on what was showing of his face. This was another thing that had started happening in the five years Naruto had been locked away. All those people that Naruto had infected had gotten women pregnant, and their children had been born with pink hair and horns just like Naruto. Then when they got to about three years old their Diclonius voice that tells them to kill would take over and make them kills those around them, and infect others. Minato had ordered that all children with these traits be given to the group he had assigned to study them.

As it would seem, Naruto's Silpelits were unable to breed so they would infect those around them with the virus that forced their children to become like them. After being tested, it was discovered that Naruto could breed. After sedating those that were captured they were taken right to Inoichi had had their minds viewed, and it was discovered that a second mind was present in all of them. The first was their normal brain they used to think and act with, while the second was something that had nearly drove the mind walker insane just by looking at it. The evil instincts of killing and repopulating given form in the shape of bandage wrapped children with horns.

"Yes, and Konoha's population has dropped by fourty percent of the civilians." Kushina told him kindly, knowing that it was what he wanted to hear. In truth ninja were capturing the children at young ages before they could cause trouble, and then they would be either put to death or locked away for the good of those around him. That wasn't to say that they had captured them all, because Naruot had been infecting people for two whole years before he had been locked away. There were Diclonius in hiding, killing anyone that found them. That wasn't to say the ninja weren't fighting back as hard as they could, but when you couldn't get close enough to touch them and jutsu didn't hit them all you could do was escape and try to catch them off guard.

It had been discovered that Diclonius have a limit to how far their 'arms' can go, and some of them weren't as powerful as others. The average range that they could go was 2 to 5 meters long, and most of the children couldn't cut through metal like Naruto could at their ages. The fact that he didn't try to escape was because of the explosive notes wrapped on his skin. His range was frightening 9 meters in all directions, if you entered that range you were at his mercy.

What was more frightening was that Hyuga had confirmed that the number of arms also varied between Diclonius. The average amount was between four and eight, while there were some cases that had even more than that. Naruto's ten vectors made him a killing machine with how strong and fast they were. Then there was the frightening fact that the Diclonius aged to adulthood much faster than a human, the average seven year olf Diclonius seemed to become between 12 and 15 years old physically. Naruto himself had a body like and 14 yeas old, despite the fact that he was only ten. He seemed to age a little slower than Silpelits, but then again his powers were MUCH stronger.

Grow faster, live longer.

Naruto had told Kushina thise exact words when she and Minato had asked him why this was happening. He had told them that a Diclonius would reach physical adulthood faster so that they would be able to kill and infect people much better. Then their aging would slow to a speed lower to that of a human, thus making their lives longer. They had healing properties in them that also made them heal faster, and become more resistant to damage. Worst of all, it was impossible to tell if somebody was infected with the virus. They did learn that in most cases it was the men that were infected, but women could be to, but only a King or Queen rank could infect women.

Kushina had been forced to lose her ability to birth children to keep any more Kings otr Queens from being born, since she was a main carrier.

'You never get used to it.' Kushina thought when she felt Naruto's vectors wonder all over her body. She was one of the few people that could get this close to Naruto in this room without becoming a bloody corpse, others have tried. She believed it was because she birthed him, and the Kyuubi, that prevented Naruto from gaining instinct to kill her. They had tested it, the voice didn't tell them to kill animals, just humans. Towards most animals they were nothing but nice and loving, even emotional. The fact that she was considered an animal by Naruto though was kind of sad for her, but he also considered her his mother so it evened out.

*Click Click - Vvvvvv*

Kushina turned her head towards the door opening up slowly as a group of ANBU started walking in, but they stayed just out of Naruto's range at all times. Then a girl with purple hair tied up into a pinapple ponytail wearing revealing clothing walked in with a man in handcuffs. The purple haired girl was named Anko Mitarashi, and she was another person that could get close to Naruto.

"Hey Killer, how are things?" Anko asked as she pushed the frightened man into Naruto's range, before walking in herself.

"Hanging around." Naruto answered with a grin, and Anko let his vectors wonder over her body. Naruto did this so that he could see without using his eyes. His mind formed the image of Anko, before he grinned when he felt another person with her. Kushina looked away slightly as the man was lifted into the air, and then he was slammed into the ground roughly. "You got me a present? How nice of you." Naruto said somewhat civally towards the insane woman, and Anko licked her lips and sat on the ground like Kushina in anticpation for the show.

This was the reason Naruto didn't immediently kill her, she was a murdering psychopath that had little love for humanity. She was like a human Diclonius, which made her such a treat for him to talk to. She would give him all the gory details of her job as an interogater and torture expert, which made her happy to have somebody with the guts to listen and not throw up.

"Please stop, I beg you!" The man pleaded as he was lifted into the air again, before he was dropped on his head.

"... No, I want you to die slowly." Naruto said as the man's toes started to come off one after the other, and his piercimng screams were heard by those in the room. Naruto had his vectors go inside the man's body and slowly break every single bone in the man's body one after another. His limbs, which had been straight, were now pointing at odd directions like he had new joints.

"Toe pulling and bone breaking? You can do better than that you psycho killer." Anko teased, and she started to cheer over the man's screams wehn his arms slowly started to twist and rip off his body. The blood was stopped by another vector, before the man's lips started to rip off his body. Then his jaw was forced open as the man's teeth were pulled out one by one, before he had no teeth left in his body.

"Hey human, do you see the ninja unicorn in the room?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face as the man's screams increased as his eyes were yanked from his head. Then one of the man's ribs came out of his body, before the man was picked up into the air again. Then the bone shot through the back of the man's head, and it came out of the front so that it looked like the man had a horn. Now he was a dead ninja with a horn sticking out of his forehead, and as his smile faded Naruto dropped the body to the ground. He was bored with it now, so he would let somebody clean it up before it started to stick. After spending five years without his sense of sight, his sense of smell had grown to amazing levels.

'This level of brutality... I can never get used to it.' Kushina thought with a pale face at the broken human body laying on the ground in front of them. Anko was clapping wildly in cheers of Naruto's latest kill.

"Points for the ninja unicorn bit, but I will have to take away points for how quickly you killed him. A few minutes of torture before the kill isn't normally your style, and only one torn off arm. I have to say I expected you to go all out on killing him." Anko judged slightly, and if he could Naruto would nod to her words. Killing so tamely wasn't like him, so to correct this the others wacted and Naruto lifted the dead body up again and made it explode in a shower of blood.

"Better?" Naruto asked, and Kushina covered her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up when she saw blood rain down from the air. One of the ANBU moved thier mask and got on their knees and actually did through up, sadly though in doing this he slightly entered Naruto's range. The effect was immediently, and one of the hands zipped to the hand and pulled him deeper into Naruto range.

"Ahhh!" The ANBU was given a single second to scream, before his arms and legs were violently ripped from his body. Naruto from there just let the man quickly bleed out of the four stumps on his body. Once Naruto had one of his vectors on you it was nearly impossible to escape, so the other ANBU hadn't even attempted to try and save him. They couldn't even go into the range to retrieve the body without facing the risk of dying.

'Never before have I actually been as happy to be the Kyuubi Jinchuriki as I am now.' Kushina thought as she watched the ANBU go into shock on the cold metal floor. If she was considered human then she had little doubt that she would end up just like that, a cooling body on the floor.

"Aren't any of you going to retrieve your comrade?" Naruto asked with his grin showing again, and when none of the ANBU around them spoke he pouted at not being able to get them into trying to do anything foolish. Naruto's vectors went towards Anko again, and this time the woman flinched when she felt herself get lifted into the air by her foot. Now that she was hanging upside down, she was brought towards Naruto so that her face was right in front of what was showing of his.

"You are going to come again soon, right?" Naruto asked after a moment, and Anko grinned.

"Of course Killer, and next time I will be bringing two people." Anko said with with a promising tone, something that Naruto had come to trust. Of course, if she ever once broke that trust she would end up dead. Anko knew that, which meant that next time she came she would have to bring two people or she would become a corpse. He liked her, but she was still human. It was only the fact he was fond of her that she was still alive, despite the DNA Voice wanting her just as dead as the other.

"I will hold you to that." Naruto said as he threw Anko to the ground, and she landed on her feet much like many ninja would. She was used to being treated slightly rough by his vectors, and she was also used to him taunting her through different methods.

"Thank you Anko for bringing Naruto more... playthings." Kushina said nervously, not really wanting to call them people. If she called them people, then she would be saying that her son was killing people. She didn't like to think like that, so she would just call people he killed playthings. It sort of helped her come to terms with everything.

"No problem, we already got everything we could learn from that guy." Anko said with a grin, already used to Kushina thanking her for helping curb Naruto's destructive nature. By bringing him 'playthings' they would keep him calm, and his urge to kill wouldn't become so overwhelming he would have to try and break out.

"Anko, when are you going to get pregnant?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face, not even hidingt eh fact that Anko had been personally infected by him to give birth to more Silpelits. Yes, her murderous attitude was just what would help create more powerful Silpelits.

"Sorry Killer, but I don't like that thought of having to look after a brat." Anko said, not wanting to give birth to a person that could kill her on their third year of living. She wasn't foolish enough to think that all Diclonius would be as 'kind' to her as he was. She herslef had to kill a few of the younger ones before the grew to powerful. When they were young their powers weren't fast or strong enough to kill a ninja before they were killed, but they could infect you before you killed them. That meant that every male that killed one was normally forbidden from having children, so to counter this the Hokage had ordered that men started saving up their sperm before they were infected.

Only a Diclonius of Naruto's rank could infect women, and the only women that were known to be infected were Kushina and Anko. The rest that could be infected were dead by Naruto's will.

"How about you Mom, have you thought about having another child?" Naruto asked with a grin, and Kushina winced. She hadn't told him yet that she was no longer capable of getting pregnant because of a surgery she had done to prevent it. The fact Minato was sterile helped a lot, so even if the surgery was a failure she would be getting pregnant. The risks were just to great.

"Sorry, but your father's balls are busted." Kushina said with a nervous tone of voice, before she saw Naruto's grin grow even wider. He didn't say anything, but Kushina felt the hands tighting around her neck slightly. Not enough to choke her, but enough to know that she needed to be careful. Kyuubi or not, she could heal from a decapitated head. The fact that as a King Diclonius Naruto had the ability to negate chakra with his vectors meant that she would even be able to use Kyuubi's chakra to try and escape.

"Be careful mother, if men start losing the ability to reproduce then I will be very displeased. How can we spread if those we infect can't breed?" Naruto asked out loud, before the pressure opn her neck lightened and the vectors started to wonder over her body neutrally again. Kushina stood up when she felt that it was about time that she felt, because she was going to need to throw up soon. Spending time with her son normally caused this reaction when Anko brought Naruto new... things to play with.

"See you later son." Kushina said, but she got no responce. Anko left a few seconds after she did, while the two of them started their way towards Minato's office. They didn't speak to each other the entire way there, before they walked up a total of twenty four sets of stairs on their way back to ground level. Naruto's cell was kept far down bellow ground, with explosive notes plastered all over the walls just in case.

Minato loved his son, but he knew that Naruto was a major threat to Konoha. He would only let Naruto out once he was sure that Naruto could be trusted to not go on a mass murdering rampage just because he felt like it. Anko parted ways with her and went back to get her paperwork, while Kushina entered his office a few minutes later and saw him holding his head while looking at reports.

"How is Naruto doing?" Minato asked without looking up from the papers, and she went over and sat on the couch to the side of his desk.

"He is... fine, but what has you so down?" Kushina asked, and he sighed before rubbing the sides of his head with his palms.

"Our spies have just confirmed that there have been reported births of pink haired girls with cat ear shaped horns have started to be born. The ANBU are already on missions to kidnap or kill them before they grow to strong." Minato said in disgust at his own orders, but he had personally seen what they were capable of. Even a child Diclonius is capable of killing well over ten trained Jonin before they can be overwhelmed, never mind what a full grown one was capable of. He had to drug his own son to get him knocked out long enough to lock him away, and that was because he couldn't kill his own son.

Diclonius were truly something to be feared, you had to take them completely by surprise or overwhelm them when they were younga dn weaker. Their powers didn't need to be trained, they just grew more powerful over time. Their vectors couldn't be seen unless they let you see them, or you were a Hyuga, and the second you entered their range your life was pretty much forfeit. Worse yet, because of their infection ability they could reduce the human population by turning people into carriers for the virus that turns human babies into Diclonius babies.

"How many had to get sterilized this time?" Kushina asked after a few moments, and Minato sighed.

"All of the ones that were sent out. At this rate most of our male ninja will be sterile unless we can get the Diclonius here to stop infecting out people." Minato said in frustration, knowing that there was little chance of that happening.

"Not all of them are bad." Kushina said with an awkward look, and Minato couldn't help but agree. A few of them just wanted to be left alone, and as long as they were left as such they would leave the humans alone. They had even formed a group of there own, which was frightening. The group was under constant watch, and only four members strong, but the girls were seven years old which already made their powers strong enough to kill dozens of ninja pretty easily if they wanted to.

They were a group of seven year old girls with the bodies of 15 year olds, who had the power to kill anyone they wanted to if they were annoyed. Of course they would be a feared and avoided group, and if he could Minato would try and set up a meeting to try and get them to join Konoha as ninja. Sadly, anyone that tried to talk to them just got killed in messy ways before they moved locations.

"Yes, I agree, but out of all of the ones that have been put down so far only a few have shown to be anything other than a desire to be the next dominant race." Minato said in frustration, but he wished to know how the Diclonius had gotten into other countries. The others didn't know as much about them as Konoha, so they would no doubt try to use them. That would just speed up the process of increasing their numbers, and soon the problem would grow.

Minato knew that even he would get killed if he ever tried to fight a more powerful one on his own. They would kill him the second he tried to get into range, or seriously injure him before he could escape. Many ninja had been crippled because of this, and even his own teacher Jiraiya had been severly injured when he tried to fight against the group of girls. He had been lucky that he had only lost left ear, and the toes on his right foot. If the Toads hadn't reverse summoned him to save him then he would no doubt have been killed. Jiraiya had NOT liked the fact that he had to get his balls removed with surgery just in case he had been infected. The fact the Toads refused his request to help him fight against this threat just showed how serious it was. His student Kakashi's dog summons refused to help, and the Third Hokage's monkey summons wouldn't fight against them either. It was like no animal would be willing to truly go against them.

They were still trying to track down Tsunade of the Sannin to see if she could make a vaccine that could stop the virus from spreading. She was harder to find though then they had thought, or she was dead.

"Maybe... we can ask Naruto to help. He is suppose to be the king, so maybe he can control them." Kushina suggested, wanting to try and get Naruto out of the loneliness of that cell with only the ANBU watching him to keep him company.

"Yeah, but can we control him?" Minato asked seriously, because he knew that if he hadn't told Naruto about all the explosive notes plants all around him and the entire prison that held the captured Diclonius then he would have broken out by now. It would be a simply matter for him, because the vectors weren't chakra related. They could be used even if the chakra of the Diclonius was sealed off.

"Maybe if we can get him to promise not to kill anymore leaf ninja he would listen. He seems to hate the idea of people breaking their promises, and lying in general." Kushina stated, and Minato thought about it. He wanted Naruto out just as much as Kushina, but at least he knew that Naruto ws a threat that wouldn't hesitate to kill friend and foe alike. Very few people were safe from his killing, and sadly he wasn't one of them.

"I will think about it." Minato said after a moment, knowing that Naruto might not take well to seeing him. He was the person that locked Naruto up after all, and placed in in the lonely hell with no sight. Then there was the fact that he wasn't sure how to talk to his son after learning that it was him that had caused hundreds of murders all over Konoka in two years, and it was him that had caused the Diclonius to spread.

Suddenly a ninja appeared out of nowhere in his office, holding a baby in his arms. The ninja looked at Minato, before he showed the baby to reveal that the child was a girl with pink hair and horns on her head. Minato sighed, before he nodded to the ninja. The baby would be take away and raised in complete solitude, and never be allowed to see the light of day. The place Naruto was being held in also had other room that served as a place to raise newborn Diclonius and seperate them from society, that is if they were killed first.

Kushina looked at the baby sadly as she was taken away towards a life of solitude, but she knew that it was needed. The girl would be well looked after, raised by somebody that was picked to be the new loving mother, and then after years of tests on her they would see if they had gotten rid of her urge to kill. It wasn't like they were going to treat her badly, and if she proved that she still had the urge to kill she would be killed as painlessly as possible while she was asleep.

She looked down at the ground for a moment, wondering how she could get her son to agree to stop killing civilians if he was let out.

She wanted to walk with her son in the sunlight again.

_**Chapter End.**_  
_**Diclonius DO age faster than humans to maturity, and then their bodies slow down their aging. Only the King and Queen are capable of breeding like humans, the Silpelits can't breed at all. They are completely infertile, but the way they increase theior numbers is to infect humans and make them give birth to Diclonius. Also, yes Naruto will be free soon. Minato had drugged him when he was five and wrapped him in explosives so that he would try and escape right away.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Freedom at a Price

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Hahaha, I knew you would come eventually." Naruto said as he sensed a presence in the room that wasn't his mother or Anko. Now at the age of 12 years old Naruto looked like a boy that could pass for 17 years old, which considered the man in front of Naruto. Minato thought of how strange it was for him to talk to his 12 year old son looking like this. He hadn't seen his son in seven years, and he went from looking 7 to looking 17.

"Yes Naruto, I have a deal for you." Minato said after a moment, while Naruto just grinned from under his newer version of his helmet. This one didn't even allow his mouth to be seen, but it had holes around it for him to breath out of. He was no completely bound in nothing but hundreds of explosive notes, and the room itself had been expanded to match his expanded range.

"I might listen, but why don't you come give me a hug?" Naruto said through the helmet, and Minato winced at the death threat. He knew that if he did that, he would most likely be dead before he could get to Naruto. Oh yes, Naruto was not very happy to see him it would seem.

"Naruto, what would you do if I agreed to give you a way out of here?" Minato asked seriously, and his answer was not what he expected. He had expected Naruto to just ignore him, not for his son to actually have to think about it. It was like he was having an argument with himself.

"It isn't what I want is it? You don't care as long as I don't harm to many your precious ninja and civilians, but we both know that I will kill them if I desire to. So lets think of it this way, what will YOU give me so that I don't kill everyone in this village the second I get out?" Naruto asked mockingly from his stop strapped inside the bombs, and Minato winced at how right he was. It didn't matter what Naruto wanted, but in the last two years things had started getting worse. The Village Hidden in the Clouds had found a Diclonius that was willing to work with them instead of just killing humans when she felt like it. They NEEDED a powerful Diclonius of their own that would work with them.

Naruto was the Diclonius, he was the KING Diclonius. If they got him with them, then maybe all the other Diclonius hiding in their village would stop killing them and work with them. Just ten Diclonius is all it would take for them to completely wide out any invading force, or even just Naruto as he was. He was nearly fully grown, and he had told them that his powers were suppose to be the greatest of the Diclonius.

"If you help us... I will let you kill any enemy you come across, all our prisoners in jail, and enemies we have captured. Just please at least TRY and hold back your killing urge while in Konoha." Minato said pleadingly, knowingt hat if he wasn't humiliating himself by begging then Naruot would blow off his words as unimportant. The only time somebody had a truly important offer was if they were willing to beg for it.

"I kill and infect who I want, when I want. You may have been able to drug me when I was five, but I am strong now." Naruto said from his bindings with a grin on his face, even if it wasn't visible. His vectors were more powerful, able to cut through harder things than any other Dicloius. He had more powers than the Silpelits, and it was his will that they were born. His words actually were reason for understandable fear. Naruto had been sedated lightly, and hadn't been able to move in over seven years, yet he could kill anyone that got close to him.

A ninja needed their chakra to fight, but just by touching you Naruto could use his own special ability to negate your ability to use chakra. If Naruto caught you, then you were dead, that was the end of the story.

"I realize that you may not want to help us, but we need you... your mother needs you. She really wants us to be a family again." Minato said as he played his trump card, and he wasn't sure what Naruto's face was like right now but he was sure silent. Minato looked up with a smile when he heard Naruto chuckle lightly.

"You know, that sounds pretty nice... but you know what would be better?" Naruto voice rang out through the room, before Minato tilted his head slightly to the left in wonder of what could be nicer. He didn't get a chance to ask, before Naruto answered his own question. "Replacing humans as the dominant race, that sounds much better to me." Naruto voice rang out, and Minato's eyes widened at the refusal.

"So, you won't help us? You could be free again if you do." Minato asked to make sure that he was getting this correct, and he wasn't sure why but he had a bad feeling.

"Help you? You really aren't offering me anything, so here is the deal. If I do help, then you can't complain about who I kill. I will promise not to kill anyone I am working with... so long as they do not get in my way. If you don't provide me somebody to kill every week, then I WILL find somebody to kill on my own." Naruto offered a counter offer, and Minato bit his lower lip in thought. Konoha prison currently contained over 400 prisoners, so that was over a year of promised work if Naruto only killed one a day. Then there were captured enemies, so this deal would be pretty easy to work with.

He was unleashing a monster into his own village willingly though, a monster that would kill just because he wanted to. Still, having only Naruto killing the village slowly was better than having an army with a Diclonius against them.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his son to death, but even he knew when somebody was a monster. His son would kill children in front of their parents, parents in front of their children. He didn't care about humans, and for some reason found amusement in their suffering. He wasn't like his wife, who would always be on Naruto's side. Jiraiya had once told him that he believed that Minato was the Child of Prophecy.

The one that would either be the worlds salvation, or the worlds destruction.

He didn't believe that is was him the prophecy ws refering to though, he was sure that it was talking about Naruto. Minato would never be able to cause the destruction of humanity, but Naruto was capable of both saving it and destroying it. That meant that it had to be refering to him, which was frightening. He had known that Naruto was going to do great things when he was born, but if those things were good or bad were not very clear at this moment. This was actually partly his and Kushina's faults as well. They should have noticed something sooner, and they should have raised him better. Yet they didn't, they let their son walk for hours alone through the city with only himself as company.

If they had only kept a better eye on him, then they could have nurtured him into a great person with powers that could make him a god among men. He could have used his powers for good, and they could have tried to seal away the DNA Voice in his head before it had sunk it's honey sweet words into an innocent child.

"Naruto, promise me that you won't destroy the village the second you get out. Promise me that you will protect this village from outside threats." Minato requested, and Naruto hummed for awhile. He could do that, and he wouldn't destroy the village the second he got out... he could wait a few months or years before destroying it. He still needed humans so that he could breed more Silpelits for his race after all. The protecting the village from threat? Hah, that just gave him more targets to kill.

"I promise nothing, but I will kill anyone that comes here with the intention of attacking MY village." Naruto said refering to the fact he was born here, and he wanted to build up more Diclonius here. If there was no more Konoha, then he would have to walk all the way to a new place and start infecting people all over again. That was just more work than he needed right now, at least if he was in Konoha then he could kill those that Minato had promised earlier, THEN he would still have all of Konoha's enemies he could kill. The Land of Lightning, Earth, and then maybe Water just because.

Fuck it, he was also going to destroy the Wind Country eventually anyway. The good lands in Konoha were the most rich in nutrients though, so of course he woudl prefer to see his race rise to power in a prosperous country. A country that was pretty warm all year round sounded nice as well.

"... Okay, I will let you out." Minato said, before suddenly the explosive tags started to peel off of Naruto as he negated the chakra inside them. Minato's eyes widened when the restraints on Naruto snapped, and he dropped down onto his feet as naked as the day he was born. His body slightly thin from the lack of movement over the years, but not unhealthy thanks to his vectors excerisizng his own muscles for him. The helmet was still in place, and the ANBU jumped into action out of instinct. Minato's eyes widened when they all exploded in a shower of gore, spreading their blood all over the floor, walls, and ceiling.

"You make it sound like I couldn't let myself out. I was just worried about you blowing this place up while I was still in it." Naruto said snidely as he walked right passed the shocked Minato, and the man was frozen in utter shock. What just happened replayed in his head at least a dozen times before he realized something.

The tags and restaints hadn't been keeping Naruto in place, it was the threat that Minato would blow this place up the second Naruto tried to escape. He could have undone those restraints at almost any time, he just let them think that they could stop him for the past seven years.

"You... were never captured?" Minato whispered as he turned his head to look at Naruto, and the Diclonius stopped.

"For the first five years I was restrained by those notes you had on me, but as I grew I grew smarter. I became aware of my ability to negate chakra, and because your little notes are fueled by chakra it would be easy for me to negate them. I was just waiting for you to come before I escaped. With you here, there is nobody to remotely activate the notes all around the prison and blow it up. So I waited for you to come and make your offer... you are the Hokage, and my power is a great asset." Naruto said as the helmet moved so that it gave the impression that he was turning his head towards Minato. Minato didn't know what hit him as he was launched from his spot by a vector and sent slamming into the wall, and he stood up a few moments later while holding his gut in pain.

"It wasn't just your body that grew up fast, it was your mind as well." Minato said sadly at not seeing his own son grow up when he could have.

"Yeah, when you trap a person in solitude they grow up fast. Not much to do besides become smarter." Naruto said before he started walking again, not even caringa bout his own nudity. He had been wearing only explosive notes on his body for seven years, not having clothes right now was the least of his worries. He walked through the halls, expecting it to be cramed full with ANBU. Sadly for him there were no such ANBU, because lets face it, Minato wasn't dumb enough to have teams and teams of ANBU down here. If he escaped, it would just be like sending those ANBU to their deaths.

"Why aren't you taking off your helmet?" Minato asked when he caught up to Naruto a few minutes later, knwoing that if Naruto wasn't killing him right away then he wouldn't be wasting the effort to kill him right now. There still was some family love there after all, even if Naruto wasn't willing to even consider them family because of their species difference.

"I want my first sight in seven years to off Mother's face." Naruto stated as a fact, and Minato couldn't help but smile at the rather sweet gesture. "That, or of them next person I kill when I am out of here. I will not be to picky about my choices." Naruto stated, and the sweet moment was completely ruined for Minato. he took a step closer to Naruto, only to be pushed back by the vectors again.

Naruto was still rather sore about being imprisoned for seven years it seems.

Naruto almost stumbled a few times, before he started to use two of his vectors to help him walk. He hadn't walked in years, so his balance was very shaky on his legs. Naruto didn't need his eyes to see, not as long as his vectors were out and in use.

"I can flash us home." Minato offered, and his eyes widened when he was lifted into the air by his neck and the air stopped going into his lungs. His chakra was negated, preventing him from even trying to escape as the life was sucked out of him. Just before he passed out Naruto let go of him and let the blond haired man fall to the ground.

"Try anything I don't like, and I will kill you... after toying around with how much pain I can cause you before I finally rip off your leg and kill you by shoving it down your throat." Naruto threatened with some pretty heavy violence. He would do it to, it wasn't even one of those threat a person made when they were trying to look tough for cool. This was him being serious, he had done it to a person once before. Dumb ANBU thought that he would be brave and prove to other ANBU that he was fast by running into his range and trying to touch him and run back out before Naruto could kill him.

The man got three inches into his range before he had been caught, and then the other ANBU had left the foolish man to his horrible death as Naruto shoved his own leg up his ass and used it to kick the inside of the man's chest.

"I promise I won't try anything, but I have to touch you to do it." Minato said to his son, and Naruto made no move to stop him from touching his shoulder. In a flash of light he and his son were in the living room of ther home, and it wasn't to surprising to see Kushina there eating a bowl of ramen. She was gazing at the two of them with a shocked look on her face, before her precious ramen dropped to the floor and spilled all over the rug. Kushina's jaw actually dropped, before a wide grin came over her face.

"Naruto! I knew you would come home one day!" Kushina shouted as she stood up and ran over to hug her son, and before Minato could warn her she tackled into Naruto and gave him a large motherly hug. Now it was Minato's turn for his jaw to drop.

Now that just wasn't fair, he was Naruto's father and he didn't get a hug... Naruto was actually hugging Kushina back as well! Nope, what he got was slapped around and nearly chocked to death.

"Hello mother." Naruto said through his helmet, and she just hugged him close to her. She was so happy to finally be able to do this again, she may see him three times a week but she never got to hold him like this. She felt his vectors wrap around her again, showing that even if he was out he still needed them to see for a moment.

"Minato! Take off this helmet right now!" Kushina said when she noticed the helmet still on Naruto's body, Minato looked at Naruto nervously, knowing that he wouldn't take him touching him very well. He didn't have to worry about it though, because seconds later the helmet started to crack. Then when it shattered Naruto's grown hair fell down over his face and the back was to his shoulder blade. Long hair also fell to the floor from Naruto cutting it quickly, and it was the same length it was when he was young. His lower face was still visible, with a single eye looking out from the curtain of reddish pink hair.

"... You got older." Naruto commented right away when he saw his mother, her eyes had gotten small bags under them from stress and her skin had grown paler from all the time she would be at home or with him. Seven years of not seeing a person, even if they visited you, made you truly appreciate how they looked.

"You got older too... Minato! Go get himn some clothes!" Kushina barked out an order to her husband, and he twitched before he ran out of the house to go buy some clothes for Naruto. Kushina simply smiled and pulled on Naruto's hand as she led them towards the couch for them to rest on. Kushina smiled and looked at Naruto some more, in a motherly way, before she looked at his body rather sadly.

He wasn't super thin that his bones could be seen, but he was a bit on the thin side from not moving his body in seven years. She placed her hand on his arm, and she felt how even after this time his muscles hadn't truly gone bad. She didn't now how, but he had become more lean than truly skinny. Her 12 year old son, now looked like a handsome 17 year old man. That actually made her feel older than she actually was.

"I haven't seen Anko in awhile." Naruto commented on the fact that it had been two weeks since he had last seen Anko, while Kushina nodded slightly. Anko was currently on a kidnapping mission to capture a newborn Diclonius in the Hidden Mist village, so she should be back in a few days. Not that it would be a smart idea to tell Naruto that, wait, not smart wasn't good enough. That was a simply suicidal. You had to have a death wish to tell that to Naruto.

"She is on a mission, so she should be back soon." Kushina commented while akward silence filled the room, you could hear a fly sneeze it was so quiet. She wasn't really sure what to talk about now that Naruto was out. Normally he just asked her to read books to him, or amuse him with gory stories of war. Sometimes he would just stay silent while she talked to him about what was on her mind, but it had been years since she was able to actually see his face. She had to admit that she was a bit nervous about what to bring up.

"Okay then, I am going to find my Silpelits." Naruto said as he stood up and made his way towards the door, not caring about his nudity. No seriously, you spend seven years pretty much naked and you kind of forget the importance of clothes. Kushina chocked on air when he opened the door before getting ready to leave.

"At least put some clothes on!" Kushina shouted in embarrassement, and Naruto looked down at his form before he shrugged and went upstairs to Minato and Kushina's room. Opening the drawer to his father's dresser he grabbed a pair of pants from the drawer and he grinned to himself as he grabbed a pair of boxer just to spite the name. He wasn't going to be giving these back, and while he was at it Naruto had his vectors rips up all the man's clothes just for fun. He slid the clothes he took on, before he made his way back downstairs.

Naruto stepped out of the door, before he started to walk through the streets. The Diclonius ability all of their kind had kicked in immediently, and he knew right away that there were currently four Silpelits grouped together in Konoha, and two running around the city on their own. He hadn't expected there to be to many, since they would no doubt have been captured or killed at a young age. He was sure he had sensed a good number of them in the same prison he had been put into.

'Why aren't there more though? Humans can't resist the base need to breed, so combine the six in Konoha with the eleven in the prison and that is just seventeen.' Naruto thought in confusion. He had expected hundreds of people to be infected by now, so there should be a larger number of his Silpelits running around or in prison.

It just made no sense, a human that was infected has a 100 percent chance of their children becoming a Diclonius. There was no way that in seven years only seventeen Diclonius would survive this long, there should be at least thirty. Unless Minato was tougher than he had thought, and actually put those babies to death instead of just having them raised like ignorant puppies.

Oh well, he could think on it later.

He had some Silpelits to talk to.

_**Chapter End.**_  
_**Naruto could have broken out, but he didn't know how many explosive notes were in the prison and if the entire thing would just blow up the second he escaped. He is dark, not stupid. Not only that, but he could tell that other Diclonius were in there. Naruto doesn't love Konoha, but he does view it as his territory. Once he has no more need for the humans there... you can guess the rest.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Girls

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'So this is the place they are staying?' Naruto thought as he walked towards one of his older hang outs where he would brutally kill people oin his free time. The fact a small group of Diclonius were using it as a base of operations was almost laughable to him. The litter on the ground was almost enough to make him chackle with pride. These girls were very smart, by just throwing their trash on the ground they would make weapons for themselves to use in desperate situations. His race could turn even a pebble into lethal weapon by using their abilities to throw it quicker than most ninja could dodge.

Naruto felt them coming closer, because the ability to sense other Diclonius was a two way ability. He could sense them, and they could sense him. They stopped moving and he looked towards their hiding locations. They were strong, which meant they were from his orginal infection batch. That would make them about 9 years old or so, which meant that they were fully grown now. Yes, they would do just fine. Naruto saw objects started floating in the air a small ways away, before they were launched at great speeds towards him. Naruto simply smirked as they bounced off of his automatic barrier.

It was the psycic barrier that all Diclonius had when they were aware they were in danger, which was why it was dangerous for them to let their guard down. It was part of the reason that they were so dangerous. The barrier was a great defence, while their vectors were amazing at both offence and defence. It would take some very powerful to go through their barrier, and even then it would be redirected or weakened enough for the vectors to destroy it. The vectors were an even greater defence and offence than any known shinobi weapon. So as the random objects bounced off his barrier he started to walk towards the girls in hiding.

Of course he knew they were girls, the only time a male Diclonius like him could exist was if they were King Diclonius. Otherwise they were all female, there was no need for male Silpelits when they couldn't breed like humans. The Diclonius Virus that they gave to humans caused a small genetic change that destroyed sperm that created Y-Chromozomes, and took away the ability to create more. Then all the sperm would carry the Virus, and that was how the Diclonius Silpelits were born. It was impossible for a male silpelits to be born for this very reason, just like it was impossible for a person infected to have a child that wasn't a Diclonius. His mother had been infected with the Queen Carrier Virus, so any children she had would be King or Queen Diclonius.

They were Diclonius that could breed like humans, and create more royalty of either gender. They could be born in either gender because of it wasn't Minato's sperm that were infected, so the Y-Gene was still able to be passed on to to child.

"You can come out now, you can't hurt me Silpelits. I stand far to high above you for these small attacks to ever reach me." Naruto called out with amusement plain in his eyes. He sensed their skills and abilities from his location, and he was slightly impressed. The girls hiding behind the trashcan had a range of 4 meters, and she had 3 vectors. The girl hiding in the hole in the ground had a range of 3 meters, and 2 vectors. The girl hidden on top of the roof had a range of 1 meter and 2 vectors. Finally, the girl that had left her hiding spot and was staring him in the face with pink eyes had a range of 4 meters with her number of vectors being a smooth 4.

Nowhere near as impressive as his recently increased range of 11 meters with his 20 vectors at this moment. Yes, he himself had almost reached full maturity so his range and number had increased in his time in that personal prison. He had not been lying to Minato when he had said that he had grown stronger, and his vectors were much stronger than the average Silpelits because of his status among them.

"Why have you come to us?" The girl he guessed was the leader of the group asked, and he could help but chuckle.

"I simply came to check your strength, and to see if you have been following your orders." Naruto stated truthfully. He wasn't talking about his orders, what he was talking about was the orders that they no doubt recieved from the DNA Voice guiding them. Showing them the safest way, and helping them bring destruction to the old humanity. Whispering honey sweet words of comfort into their ears, and giving them a friend that will never leave them.

"What gives you the right to check out strength." The leader girl asked, while Naruto started to walk forwards towards her. The girl was brave, he would give her that. She appeared to be 17 years old, the adult body of the female Diclonius, andshe truly was a beauty. She had a slim hourglass figure, good sized breast, nice hips, and her long light pink hair fell to her rear. Her bangs covered a her left eye, but the intense emotion in the right one of delicious. She was wearing a old, and to small, dress she no doubt stole awhile back and it was in pretty poor condition.

"You wouldn't exist without me, the one that infected your fathers." Naruto stated clearly, for all he girls to hear. AT his words the girls took a closer look at him, but his reddish pink hair to his blood red eye showing from his long bangs. The horns on his head showed that he was a Diclonius like them, but because of the matter with their age it was hard to tell how old he was. He looked 17, almost fully mature for a male Diclonius, so he could be younger or older than them. It all depended on how fast his speed growth factor was.

"How would we know if you are telling the truth?" Another girl said as she walked out and stood next to the leader of the group. This girl seemed to be the same age of 17 (Actual age of 9) and her hair was medium length and spiky. Other than that she had thje exact same body type as the first girl. The only other notable difference was her purplish pink hair and purplish pink eyes showing. A slightly different shade of what was normal.

"Now why would I come all this way, just to lie to you? Oh, you think I am here to kill you. Ha! If I wanted you dead-" Naruto started with a smile, and the girls watched as his vectors shot out towards them. The two of them were able to use their combined 6 vectors to stop 3 of his, which impressed him for a moment. Even so, they were nearly sitting ducks as his vectors punched them all over their bodies and knocked them to the ground with ease. "- then I wouldn't have to lie to do it. I told you before, I stand high above your level. Killing you girls as you are would be child's play for me." Naruto said coldly as the girls stood back up from the light punchs. He didn't need to tell them twice, since what he did could have been fatal if he had desired to actually kill them.

Luckily for them, Naruto had no such desire to kill his own kind.

"Come out Michiru and Nuruma, I don't think he is lying." The leader girl called out, and two girls with hot pink hair that went down to their knees came out of their hiding places. Each of them had nearly perfectly identical bodies to the ones that were in front of him, but they had much smaller busts and there hair was hot pink instead of the purplish pink and light pink.

"So, these two are Michiru and Nuruma huh?" Naruto said to himself, before he looked at the other two girls in front of him as if expecting them to give him their names as well.

"Yes, and I am Homura. This is Hiyori, so now that you know us what is your name?" The leader said as she pointed at herself and Hiyori next to her, before asking Naruto what his own name was.

"Naruto, and you already know my status Silpelits." Naruto said with a slight smirk when they all tensed up, knowing just who he was. Of course they knew who he was, well they could feel what he was.

"Why are you really here." The one named Nuruma asked as she stepped forward, and Naruto eyes gained a glint to them when he saw her eyes. They were filled with a strong passion, and a deep hatred for humanity. He had seen that look in his own eyes before, and could point it out in a second. These girls would do just fine in his opinion, they already seemed to hate humanity.

"Like I said, I just wanted to see how strong you were. You girls are strong, so I have no reason to stay anymore. I had though that you were weak if you needed to group up to survive, but thankfully I was wrong." Naruto said as he turned around and started to walk away, his reason for staying here was gone now that he had checked what he wanted to check. If they wanted to be left alone for now, then he would play along. They would seek him out of there own free will though, and then he would get much more loyal allies than if he used fear to control them.

"That's all, you ruin our quiet just to check how strong we are?" Hiyori asked in not a small amount of shock, while Naruto just shrugged.

"Of course, unless you WANT me to attempt to kill you. Then I would be more than happy to smack you girls around before going on my way. I prefer not killing my own race, so take this warning. If you side with the humans against me you will find yourself on the recieving end of my anger. I don't care what else you do, so long as you don't side with the humans." Naruto said in a bored tone, before he started to walk away again when his piece was stated. Now that he was done, he had no reason to stay. If they wanted to try and attack him while his back was turned, then they would learn just how much longer his range was then theirs. He could kill them before their vectors even got close to him.

'They will come to us.'

Naruto closed his eyes with a smirk as the voice in his head rang out, knowing that it was telling the truth. Silpelits that he personally created would no doubt realize that obeying him was so much better than not doing so. As Naruto entered the streets of Konoha, people looked at him strangely. He frowned for a moment, before he started to infect every male he happened to come across. He wasn't going to be nearly as picky as he was before when he selected only those that seemed to be able to produce good Silpelits. Now he would just infect them all without caring. Minato wouldn't be foolish enough to have every male in the village castrated, the village would go into a chaotic state.

'So, you are having me followed.' Naruto thought as he saw an ANBU looking down at him from the shadows of the buildings. His ability to sense the ANBU had only increased over the years with only these silent bastards to keep him everyday company. Naruto smirked as he walked passed the ANBU, and peope started to scream on the screams as a headless ANBU fell from the shadows and started to make a pool of blood around his dead body. If Minato thought a single ANBU was enough to keep tracl of him then he was more foolish than he had thought.

Naruto felt something bump into his leg, before he looked down and saw a small child with a strange helmet on his head that let his ponytail out.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The small brat shouted, and Naruto noticed his long scarf around his neck. The brat couldn't be older than 9 years old... oh well. The brat barely got to say anything else before Naruto bitch slapped him with one of his vectors and sent the kick flying towards the crowd of people.

"Honorable Grandson are you okay!?" A man in a blue suit shouted as he jumped off a building and started to run towards the downed boy. He looked to see that the kid was just knocked out, before he turned to Naruto and adjusted his sun glasses. "You vial ruffian, what did you do to the Honorable Grandson?" The man said, not noticing the horns on Naruto's head or his reddish pink hair. He was to concerned about the brat Naruto had smacked around a little. Naruto didn't now what the man's problem was, he had only hit the brat once.

"A toned down verson of what I will do to you if you annoy me." Naruto commented dryly, but with a small amount of humor in his voice. He had already played around and killed a few people today, so he just wasn't feeling the urge to kill at this moment. Okay, that was false. He had the urge, but he just didn't feel like acting on it right now. He wanted to save some fun for later when he killed more and more. If he killed everyone in one day, then where would he find his fun for the next day.

"Ruffian, I will have you know that I am an Elite Jonin. The best of the best, and this is the Third Hokage's grandson that was hit whatever you did." The self proclaimed Elite Jonin said, and Naruto couldn't make himself care about this any longer. People didn't realize that he was the Fourth Hokage's son because he looked older than he was suppose to be. If the man knew this, he would no doubt be trying to suck up to him.

"Listen, and listen closely. I will only say this once, and I want you to remember this words for the rest of your life." Naruto said as the man chocked as a single vector grabbed up around the neck and lifted him into the air. Naruto made no promises about not killing people, and this man was so annoying. Any Silpelit that came from this man would no doubt be just as annoying. He wasn't needed for breeding more of his species, so Naruto had no use for him.

People saw what was going on, and they already started to run away from the scene. Once of the women had picked up the brat and were carrying him away from danger, while Naruto looked up at the man with a small grin. He could sense ninja around them, just waiting to attack, but they knew that Naruto was to much for them. He could TASTE their fear, the desire to avoid death. The jonin tried to use his chakra, but sadly Naruto's vectors took a ninja's ability to use chakra away as long as he wanted them to.

"That one that killed you is the son of the Fourth Hokage." Naruto said, before his vectors threw the man high into the air. Easily a few hundred feet up, and once of the nearby trashcans started to float as hand shaped indents appeared on them. Naruto aimed carefully, before he used his vectors to throw the can at the falling man at a speed the man couldn't prepare for. The large object collided with the jonin, and the man exploded in a shower of gory rain that fell upon the streets.

The bloody rain fell down for a few more seconds, before it stopped. The buildings and streets were peppered by the man's blood. Naruto started walking again as he made his way towards his old home, knowing that Kushina would be waiting for him there. She was truly a strange woman in his opinion, one of the few humans he had no urge to kill. Naruto suddenly changed his mind, as he started to walk towards another direction as he felt the urge to go find the next Diclonius he could sense that wasn't moving.

As Naruto was walking, he felt somebody start walking right next to him. Looking to his left, he noticed that it was a silver haired man with one eye and a face mask wearing a jonin vest. The man was reading an orange book, and Naruto couldn't help but shrug before he kept on walking.

"Is has been awhile Naruto." The man said neutrally, but with not a small amount of underlining shock in his voice.

"I could have gone longer without seeing you Kakashi, but we don't always get what we want now do we." Naruto pointed out, knowing that this man was hos father's student. Naruto could have gone without meeting this man again.

"Don't be like that. Sensei is just worried about what kind of trouble-" Kakashi started before he suddenly passed out when Naruto used a vector to knock him in the back of the head pretty hard. Naruto just kept walking, not caring what people thought. He was busy, and he had no time for bullshit like trading words with Kakashi. The man had visited him a few times while he was imprisoned, and he had always read that damn book of his out loud.

That was why he just kept walking for a few hours until he finally got to a darker forest near the edge of Konoha. Naruto made his way through the trees until he came upon the location that he could feel the Diclonius signature coming from. Finding what he was looking for, he raised an eyebrow when he saw an older styled house that had seen better days. Walking towards it, he simply cut a hole through the door itself and walked into the house without a care in the world. It wasn't hard for him to find out which room the girl was in, and he could tell that she was able to sense him. He got to the room itself, and he was able to see the pink haired girl laying on the bed completely naked.

That didn't surprise him, what did surprise him was the smile on her face as she got her picture painted by a pale skinned girl with brown hair. He could see her face, but he could tell she was completely human. Naruto frowned for a moment, before his mind tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

A human was painting a beautiful picture of a naked Diclonius.

What the hell?

_**Chapter End.**_  
_**In the show Elfen Lied the beginning music has such pretty pictures to it I thought it would be funny if somebody was painting those kinds of pictures of Diclonius in the fanfiction as well. No seriously, go look up the opening on Youtube, it does show nudity but it does it in a way that is so classy that you feel like you are actually looking at art. Such Epicness. Naruto is much stronger than your average, or even slightly above average Diclonius. **_  
_**Next to be Updated: Naruto the Strange Mage - Naruto the Strong Mage**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 The Painter

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Next Chapter begins team placements**_  
_**STory STart!**_

"So, you chose not to kill this human." Naruto stated as a fact while he stood in front of the young Diclonius in front of him. The human girl he was refering to was sitting next to the Diclonius across the table. Naruto's arms were crossed, and BOTH girls felt his vectors on their necks, arms, and legs. Naruto was not pleaded with how human friendly one of his Silpelits seemed to be. It was actually worse for that reason, this girl was one of the Silpelits HE had personally infected. That would mean that her DNA Voice should be more compelling then those of the Silpelits created by Silpelits.

She should be killing this girl, not laying on a bed completely naked while the human girl painted her picture. He had learned that her name was Yakumo, but he prefered to call her human. The Diclonius' name was Merumi, and she was a very beautiful Diclonius. She was even more pretty than any of the other Diclonius he had seen today, with her simply red kimino had complimented her hourglass figure well. Her hair was a reddish pin like his own, and her horns had ribbons tied around them to hide them from view. Her red eyes looked into his own, and he could see both love and hate in them towards humans.

"I hate humans, but Yakumo is my friend. I will not kill her." Merumi said with confidence, despite the dangerous situation she was in. Yakumo tried to become as small as she could to avoid Naruto's deadly gaze. The gaze of a person that could and would rip you to shreds without a second thought.

"Humans are our enemies. If you don't kill them, one day they will try and kill us." Naruto said with a sharp look towards Yakumo, and her eyes widened when she felt the hands all over her body start to grow tighter.

"Yakumo is no threat to us. She hates humans, and is a true lover of beauty." Merumi said with a small smile. That was how she had met Yakumo, she had been bathing in a stream outside of Konoha and enjoying the ater in general. Then she heard a sound in the forest, only to see this pale girl sitting on a log painting her picture as she swam in the water. The girl caught the pciture so quickly, and with such realism it was like looking into a window to the past. She could see the water that had been on her skin, being pulling down her body by gravity and giving her an other wordly beauty.

Ever since that day she had been living here with Yakumo, bonding with the girl over their shared interest in painting and getting painted. Sometimnes things would get a bit more fun, and she would allow the girl to use her body as the canvas to paint on.

"A lover of beauty? Human, answer me this, why do you hate humans?" Naruto asked as he looked at Yakumo, and released his vectors slightly so she could answer more clearly. He would admit to being interested in a human that hates humans. Just like he was interested in humans that loved killing humans, just like Anko. He guessed that even he had a few humans that he wouldn't kill unless he had to, or they pissed him off. He wasn't in much of a place to judge what kind of friends other Diclonius kept.

"I used to dream of being a ninja, but my body was born weak. I can't run fast, and I have low stamina. Yet, there was this ninja that had the opposite of my problem and grew strong. I wanted to become a ninja that only used Genjutsu, but then SHE took that dream away from me. Kurenei Yuhi sealed away most of my Genjutsu skills, and now I can only use them when I paint." Yakumo explained the shortened version of her tale of woe, while Naruto thought over what he heard. She was telling the truth, he could hear it in her voice. She truly hated this Kurenei woman, and it brought a grin to Naruto's face.

"Well aren't you a ball of sunshine. I think I am starting to like you Cupcake, you are a very interesting human." Naruto said, while bradning Yakumo with her own nickname. She still wasn't worthy of being called her name yet, but she was above being called human. That menat that she would get a nickname that was better than calling her by her race, but not as good as her real name.

"See, she isn't a bad human." Merumi said with a small smile on her face, while Naruto nodded slightly.

"Yes, but now for you." Naruto said as his vectors let go of Yakumo, before they completely wrapped around Merumi and pulled her towards him. Yakumo was about to stand up, before Merumi held her hand out to prevent the girl from interfering with what was about to happen. Yakumo watched as Naruto placed her in front of him, before their vectors started to become visible to the human eye as they vibrated at an extremely high frequency. They were see through, and pretty much clear, but you could see the air bend around the arms and hands.

Two hands came from behind Naruto, while two came from behind Merumi. The vectors reached out slowly, before the hands grabbed the other person's horns. Both Dicloni closed their eyes, and when they opened them they were once more standing in front of each other surrounded by complete darkness.

They were now in their currently shared mindscape.

"I have never done this before." Merumi said as a purple light washed over them, making their eyes and hair turn into a purple color. Behind Naruto was the form of a nude copy of him, with bandages wrapped around his copies head with only one eyes visible. Behind her was a nude copy of her that had her head completely wrapped in bandages. These were the DNA Voices, the ones that compelled them to kill.

"You have grown strong, oh so strong." Naruto's DNA Voice said as it came up behind Naruto and wrapped it's hand over his shoulders, and touched his chest. This would be more awkward if it was actually another person, but this WAS part of Naruto. That was why Naruto didn't even react to the the genderless version of him grabbing and rubbing his shoulders.

"To find our creater like this, what a lucky girl we are." Merumi's DNA Voice whispered into her ear as one of the technically genderless copy said as she ran her hands all over Merumi's body. There were no boundries to where it's hands went, and Merumi didn't seem as comfy with this as he did.

"Now that our physical bodies are limiting our conversation, tell me, is that girl truly your friend?" Naruto asked the girl in front of him, mindless of the fact she was getting molested by herself. That sentence would normally be a strange thing to say if you weren't watcing what was happening.

"My best friend." Merumi answered truthfully. Naruto hummed to himself for a moment, before he started to walk forward to the girl. Naruto placed his hand on her head, before his hand phased into her skull and her memories started to flow into his mind. He only took the ones of her interactions with Yakumo, and he found that she was telling the truth. With that, Naruto ended the little trip into their minds, and they both opened their eyes in the real world.

Merumi collapsed to the groun in exhaustion of the mental strain of linking minds, while Naruto just turned around and headed on his way back home. He had little doubt now that Yakumo was a human against humans. He could work with that, even if it was reluctantly.

'You could destroy this village on your own.'

Naruto smirked as he listened the the honey sweet words of his DNA Voice, knowing that while it was true that humans still served a purpose. Right now he was the only known Royal Class Diclonius, so until he either found another Royal Class or the Silpelits found a way to breed like humans he would need to keep at least some humans alive. If only to be used as breeding machines, much like how humans breed animals for food or other reasons.

"Merumi, I expect you to obey me when I give you orders from this day forward." Naruto said as he stopped for a meer moment, before he went back to leaving the house. Knowing that she heard him was enough to assure that she would do so. She was bonded to him in a unique way, just like all his Silpelits. Those that were created by his power were compelled by their DNA Voices to obey him. It was in their nature to obey those of higher rank, even though this ability only worked on those DIRECTLY made from his power. The Silpelits made by Silpelits weren't as obedient.

Naruto was able to hear rustling around him, only to see ANBU trying to sneek into the house. Their masks were blank, but the grin on Naruto's face showed that his urge to kill that returned full force. Naruto saw one of them throw a small ball to the ground, before the area was filled with smoke. He felt a volley of shuriken bounce off of his automatic barrier, before he saw one of the ANBU try and close the distance without Naruto noticing. His head flew off his shoulders before he even knew what happened, and his two parts went splat against the ground before th smoke cleared.

"Surrender Diclonius." The second one said, before he was chopped in half starting at his head, and ending at his crotch. Before the two halves could even seperate, Naruto chopped him in half again at the waist. The four sections fell apart and hit the ground in a bloody mess, while the third one had her mask destroyed and her eyes ripped out violently before her brain was destroyed from the inside out.

"I don't surrender to lesser beings." Naruto said as he started walking again, completley unphased by the gruesome kills he just made. The walked through the blood of his fallen enemies, and he could feel the goey brain matter between his toes before he kicked it off into the bushes. Causing gore, and getting his body dirty were two very different thinsg. They weren't worthy of getting his body filthy with their unworthy blood.

Walking back through the streets after a few hours of walking, he found that the blood of his earlier kill was still there. He walked over the dried blood, before he passed by it and the team of ANBU investigating the cold blooded murder. They knew who had killed the man, but they weren't dumb enough to commit suicide trying to go against him. If they even tried to get him, the Konoha would just be a few ninja smaller. They knew that, so they placed their lives above trying to capture him.

Smart move, cowardly, but smart.

Naruto could say good things about a person that was able to abandon morals just so that they could help their cause. Just like he could also say bad things about them. Naruto himself had only one moral, and that was that if he made a promise he would go to the ends of the Earth to keep it. It was what he did, which was why he didn't make promises he couldn't keep. It was why he had never promised Minato he wouldn't destroy the people in Konoka, just that he wouldn't do it right away. Wait, he didn't even really promise that.

Naruto walked into his home, and was immediently hugged again by Kushina out of nowhere. Like he would vanish if she let him go, or that she was very surprised he had come back at all. It could be either one actually, but he didn't really care.

"Please don't tell me you went out and killed more people?" Kushina almost begged, only for her responce was for Naruto to grin widely.

"I only killed those that annoyed me in some way." Naruto said with his near psycotic grin plastered onto his face for a moment, while Minato sitting on the couch made sure to mentally prepare himself for trouble tomorrow.

"Must you kill people?" Minato asked with a sigh, only for something to grab his wrist and slam his own palm into his face. The end result was he was forced into face palming over and over until his face began to turn red in the shape of a hand right in the middle of his face. Maybe questioning a guy that can control anything in an 11 meter space wasn't smart, even more so when the room they were currently in was smaller than 11 meters.

"Yes, I must kill people before they try to kill me. You would know a lot about that wouldn't you Yellow Flash." Naruto said mockingly, while also telling Minato that he shouldn't judge him for killing. His father had killed tons of people, and as a ninja he had no doubt killed some innocent people as well. At least Naruto wasn't killing his own race yet, he was just killing lower beings on the pecking order. It was like a person killing an ant, nobody should really say anything since one is human and the other is an bug. Well in this case one side is Diclonius, while what they kill are humans.

'I hate being reminded of that.' Minato thought with a shiver, he still woke of with nightmares of all the people he killed in that war. He wasn't like Naruto and his kind that enjoyed killing others while leaving blood stained ground behind their wake. His worst fear was for a war to break out, even more bloody than before with the new species addition. He was thankful that they were able to take care of the species by kidnapping and killing the newborns, as much as that made him want to condem himself to hell. The problem was that more and more births were becoming Diclonius births, even in other coutries if what Jiraiya said is true.

"Hey, I was pretty feared in the last war as well." Kushina commented, the only reason she wasn't as well known as Minato was that he killed most of his kills in one battle. Her kills were fought over many battles she led, but because of his battle the war was ended for the most part so he got most of the fame.

"That is true, but you aren't guilty over your kills." Naruto pointed out, and Minato flinched again. He knew that it was true, but he was just a good guy at heart. Kushina was a good person as well, but she could harden her heart much quicker than he could. She had a soft outside, and a hard inside. He was the opposite, doing things that hurt people made him sad inside. SHe could hurt others, and ignore the sadness easily.

"So, what else did you do while you were out." Minato asked to change the subject, and Naruto started going upstairs to his old room. Not before he looked down the stairs one last time directly at Naruto, with his face shadowed by his hair. His one visible eye gleamed with a sinister glow, while a toothy grin appeared from the shadows.

"I learned that I have an interest... in painting." Naruto stated darkly, before he vanished up the stairs with that last piece of information.

Yakumo Kurama, was a very interesting human. A human that caught his interest.

If this was good or bad on the other hand, only time would tell.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Naruto is smart, very smart, when it comes to planning. He knows that by destorying humanity to soon, then his race of non-breeding Silpelits will cause them to die out as well. He needs to wait until the Diclonius are able to breed without the need for infecting humans. The only other option is to find another Royal Class Diclonius, a Queen Diclonius. That way they could breed together, before they eventually have Silpelits the ability to breed the same way.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Waves of Blood

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter **_  
_**Story STart!**_

"Naruto, you can guess why I called you here." Minato said as he sat behind his desk and looked at Naruto seriuously, while Naruto just had an amused look on his face. If this wasn't the best chance to mess with the bastard that thought locking him away for years, and not letting him walk for so long then he would take the damn chance.

"Oh I don't know, is it because I killed a few ANBU. It could be the fact that I made it rain a Jonin's blood all over the streets, or because I shredded all your clothes... OR maybe you finally got a working set of balls and decided to point your villages secret weapon at some unsuspecting village filled with oh so INNOCENT humans. Yes, that would be a nice change of pace wouldn't you say? For once I won't be killing your precious soilders, just some ants that are even lower than ninja." Naruto taunted with his hair covering a god portion on his face, but even then he could still see that Minato was gripping his fist. He couldn't do anything against Naruto though, because this room was only 8 meters long. Yes, Minato was completely at Naruto's mercy. If he so much as tried to respond back the Leaf would have to search for a new Hokage. This was a one sided fight, just how Naruto loved them. To have total power over the frail creatures that are known as humans.

"None of those reasons, but it would seem that Team Seven went on a mission this morning and they encountered some more resistance than expected. With the recent... deaths we can't afford to send a whole team, and you are the best ma... person for the job." Minato finished, truly not liking the fact that part of the reason he was sending Naruto was so that he could take this chance to find ways to help protect his own village from his son.

"Heh, so you do know how to lead. Fine, I will go and help this time." Naruto said as the window of the room shattered. Two handprints appeared on the window frame, before Naruto used his vectors to fling himself out of the window at a high speed. He easily cleared a good distance in a few seconds before he caught himself from hitting the ground again with his 'arms' before flinging himself again even faster. Naruto's grin got wider as he zoomed right out of the West Gate, tracking humans was a pretty simple matter. He knew that Team Seven was lead by Kakashi, so finding them would be easy.

Kakashi was well known to ALWAYS take a certain gate when leaving the village for good luck, that being the only gate he ever left without one of his friends dying right after. From there it was a simply matter of finding out where he went, and that was even easier since he only had to look at the recent footprints in the soil. Naruto zipped through the village through the liberal use of his vectors, and easilly crossed the length of the village in five minutes flat. Naruto was able to stop on a single point though and land right in front of the gate keepers, the Eternal Chunin that protected the village from threats. The two gulped and hid under the desk when Naruto walked by, and the murderous teen gave them each death glares to amuse himself.

The two chunin actually whimpered as he passed by, knowing that even attempting to stop him to check for papers was a bad idea. The last person that tried to stop a Diclonius from leaving the village had payed for it with their life. Everyone that had the job as a gatekeeper knew very well that if a Diclonius was leaving the village, you let them leave without any resistance. There hadn't been enough of the last guys that tried to even fill a bucket.

"Boo." Naruto whispered when he was right in front of them, and the two quickly collapsed into the fetal positions with piss stains on the front of their pants. Naruto grinned, before he started to walk out of the village for the first time in his life. His grin fell when he remembered that he agreed to go help Kakashi, and he set out while following the man's footprints. Naruto followed the path, before he came across two ANBU bringing two bound ninja with them. With barely a hought all four men were sliced in half the second the were in range, staining the ground with their freshly spilled blood. This was part of Naruto's ultimate goal after all, to saturate the world in blood and hatred. Then the war between races would be brought about.

With only the Diclonius left standing.

Naruto felt something land on his head, so looking up he found that a small red bird had perched on top of his left horn. Smiling in slight joy, Naruto continued walking with the bird resting on his horn. This was something that people didn't generally know about his kind. They may hate humans, and humanity, but they LOVED animals. Animals didn't hate them because they were different most of the time, and they had no naturaly urge to kill an animal without it being in self defence or they were simply insane. Naruto may be a mass killing sociopath, but he was not that insane. He did trick the Fourth Hokage into releasing him from his prison willingly.

His brain stood much higher than that of a humans, and while he was slightly insane he wasn't stupid. He just had very few beings that he cared what would happen to.

Naruto enjoyed the forest scenery as he walked towards a new place filled with new people, the gentle breeze blowing his hair out of his eyes and showing that they were filled with a non-murderous joy at the moment. Being surrounded by nature, animals, and no humans made him happy. The breath taking music of mother nature was perhaps the most beautiful thing in the world to him, with very few things coming close to that level of beauty. He was sure that there were some things out there that were just as amazing, and he was going to see them all. It was one of his goals, but it would have to wait until after he destroyed the current humanity and replaced it with his race.

He would give humanity maybe 3 to 5 more years before they were completely overrun by Dilconius. No seriously, they spread by infecting people with their virus. That virus insured that the only kids they could have would be Diclonius, which means that even if the humans somehow did win they wouldn't stop having Diclonius children. The human race would lose the ability to make more humans, and would die off anyway. Naruto himself had already infected a good amount of the Leaf Village.

This was a war where the odds were stacked in his races favor, by a LOT.

Then add in the fact that his race could learn how to use chakra just like humans, and the ninja lost their only advantage. They seem to forget that Diclonius had chakra networks as well, since they were born of humans they gained the special abilities of those humans. A Hyuga Diclonius would have the Byakugan, and a Uchiha Diclonius would have the Sharingan as long as it was the mother that was an Uchiha. Their race gained the powers of their mothers, and with those powers they grew to new heights. Also thanks to their abnormal bodies they had veyr large reserves of chakra, which meant higher level jutsu if they did decide to learn them.

Naruto pouted to himself when he felt the bird fly away, and he mildly noticed that the mist was starting to grow thicker as he walked. The mist thinned where he walked, showing that it was filled with chakra and his barrier that negated chakra in the air would thin the mist for him to see more clearly. A few minutes of walking later the mist fully vanished, and Naruto walked in on the scene of three genin protecting an old man while a man with a giant sword held Kakashi in a bubble of water. One kind of clone was standing between the man and the brats, and the clone noticed Naruto.

"Heh, another little lamb to the slaughter." The large man said with a deliciously evil tone to his voice, while Naruto's grin grew. Naruto started to walk forward, and it would appear that one of the genin didn't know who he was because a pink haired girl rushed forward and stood in front of him. Naruto's grin fell when he noticed that this girl had pink hair, but no horns.

"Sir, please run away. This is a battle between ninja!" The girl pleaded, and she couldn't be an older than Naruto's actual age was. Naruto started to chuckle darkly and walked right passed her, while ignoring the others.

"Shut it pinky, it is rude to step in my way." Naruto said as he stood in between the group, and he saw Kakashi trapped in the sphere of water again trying to hide himself from Naruto's view. The man with the red eye covered his one red eye again, before he let out a strange watery sigh of relief.

"Zabuza, you might want to give up now." Kakashi actually warned the enemy, and now Zabuza was looking at the reddish pink haired with an interested look.

"I doubt a kid with pink hair can be anything worth... while?" Zabuza said, before his tone turned into shock when his water clone exploded into drips of water of the ground. Naruto's grin slowly turned completely murderous when he realized who the man in front of him was. His mother would always tell him of those that had enetered the Bingo Books and what got them in the books in the first place.

"Zabuza Momochi, you hail from the little backwater village. Killed your entire graduating class when you weren't even a students, the 'Demon of the Mist' you are called. Your murder of those genin hopefuls got you immediently trasnfered to one of the Swordsmen Seven at a young age. A very impressive feat." Naruto started out as his hair covered most of his face, leaving glowing red orbs showing through the now threatening pink locks. Those behind him were wondering how a non-ninja knew Kakashi, or how he knew who Zabuza was. Naruto started to chuckle darkly, before his mouth opened wide and he licked his lips.

"Heh, so you know who I am it seems." Zabuza shouted in a grim glee, while one of the genin behind Naruto ran up and was about to place one of his hands on Naruto's shoulder. The boy was Ryuka Harishata, the current deadlast of the academy. He has a large family that raised him with love and respect, and he was well liked among his graduating class. Sadly, he made a fatal mistake on this day, a very fatal mistake that could cost him his life.

"Dude, you really need to run away-" Ryuka started, before he felt an invisible fist punch him across the face hard enough to send him flying into a tree and knocked him out. Naruto didn't even spare the boy a glance, while his grin was focused on Zabuza.

"Shut your mouth human, can't you see demons are talking?" Naruto said with a grin on his face, before he arched his back lightly and looked Zabuza straight in the eye. "Heheh, I have to admit if you weren't standing in my way I _might_ consider you somebody I could grow to like. I am starting to like you already, but sadly your little record isn't that impressive." Naruto explained with his grin growing, and Kakashi was mentally counting in his head how long Zabuza had to live.

"Little record, like you could do better pinky." Zabuza said with anger showing on his eyebrowless brow from the twitching vein on his forehead. Naruto frowned at the disbelief, before his grin came back full force.

"Before even my fifth birthday I had killed dozens or hundreds of people around my village, and on my fifth birthday I killed four retired ninja and their children in front of my own mother. I restrained her and made her watch as I butchered the humans like they were playthings, toys that were made to be broken. My father, the Fourth Hokage, drugged me in my sleep and had me locked away in the deepest and most secure prison in Konoka. Guess what though, even then I still tortured and killed people, ripping them limb from limb even with my entire body naked and restrained. Jonin, ANBU, Chunin, Genin, and even civilians were never even able to touch me before I killed them. By my 12th birthday I had already killed thousands, and I will continue to kill." Naruto explained with a sick grin on his face, while those behind him stared at him in both shock and disbelief. The old man looked like he was going to throw up, while the pink haired girl did throw up on the ground from how potent Naruto's insane killing intent was. Naruto's killing intent was so powerful it was actually manifesting itself into a dangerous, and visible, aura of black death around him. Of course, there was no aura, but it was just an image caused by the fear he insprired.

"M-monster!" The pink haired girl shouted as she took a few steps away from him, and Naruto took a single step towards Zabuza.

"You're just bluffing." Zabuza said, with a slight shake to even his voice. He moved one of his hands and ten clones of water appeared out of the lake, and each had a sword of their own. The small army of clones charged at Naruto, and he smiled at the attempt to save himself from the hands of death. The second the clones were in range, they were ALL destroyed that very second and Naruto just continued to walk slowly towards Zabuza to inspire as much fear as he could.

"Zabuza, you might want to give up and run away. You can't beat this boy." Kakashi said in complete honesty from inside the bubble of water. He didn't wish the things Naruto did on even his worst enemy, the screams of pain he had heard in those days that he had been apart of the ANBU that watched the boy had made even him throw up. Naruto changed directions mid-walk and went over to a tree, and before anyone could react a young boy in a mask was forced out of the tree and onto the ground with a thump and yell of pain.

"Back-up? No, insurance. You sly bastard, you know what, screw it. I am really starting to like you and the way you do things." Naruto said as the boy that fell from the tree had his mask ripped ofd by an invisible force, showing his pretty face to the world. The boy opened his mouth to speak, before it was forced shut by Naruto. Only muffled shouts were heard, and Naruto grinned sickly again.

"Naruto, that is a Hunter-nin from the Mist, don't kill him!" Kakashi shouted from the bubble, and Naruto looked at the man for a split second.

"Fuck you Kakashi, I kill who I want, when I want to, and unless you can get that guy that can stop me... oh wait, that guy doesn't exist. I guess that you are just going to have to watch me rip this poor, poor bastard to shreds." Naruto said before he looked down into the resolved eyes of the boy that was maybe 15, and the courage this boy showed in the face of death was something Naruto could respect. Humans were such fragile things, breaking quickly and easily, but this boy had the courage to stare him in the eye without fear.

Simply amazing.

"... Damnit." Kakashi said when he realized that Naruto was right, and Zabuza looked on in sick curiousity when the one that was one the ground and quiet started to look like he was in enough pain that even grown men wuould cry.

"What are you doing to Haku!?" Zabuza shouted when he noticed blood leaking out of the boy's mouth, while Naruto looked at him with a grin. Naruto knelt down to Haku's level, and turned the body so that Zabuza could properly see what was going on.

"He has such a feminine face, so I don't want to mess him up. Wouldn't it be amazing to completely rearrange his internal organs? It must hurt a lot." Naruto commented, and the sounds of more throwing could be heard from the genin. Naruto was pretty sure that if he used a bit more of his killing intent he could get them all to kill themselves. He was going to have to test that theory later, because he would have a lot of fun if he could see people kill themselves out of fear for him.

'Damnit, I let go of Kakashi and I am dead, or I don't let go and this guy kills me.' Zabuza thought, before he winced when Haku's head popped off and all his messed up organs were pulled out of his neck and splayed across the floor by an invisible force again. Deciding that now was the time to cut his loses, he was about to release the water prison he had Kakashi in, before he gasped when he noticed he couldn't feel the left half of his body.

"Zabuza... you have been in my range this entire time, so no running away... ever again." Naruto said as the left and right halves of Zabuza's body srayed blood before splitting apart and falling into the water to join Haku in the afterlife.

Thus ended the legend of the Demon of the Mist.

_**Chapter End.**_  
_**Did you REALLY think that Naruto would allow either Haku or Zabuza to live, or that they really served a purpose at all. Even if Haku had saved Zabuza, Naruto doesn't care if somebody is dead. He will still rip the corpse to shreds, and if his kill was stolen how do you think he would react. There no possible way that Naruto would let either of them live. Also, Naruto has no obligation to protect Wave. There is also the chance that Wave might not exist after this arc.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Blood Teasing

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So what is his story?" The old man, whose name Naruto learned was Tazuna, asked Kakashi as he and his team sat down in the living room of Tazuna's daughter Tsunami's house. The journey back to the house was simple with Naruto in the group, because frankly he wanted to see the pitiful country that was Wave. He was currently in the other room, looking out of the window at the lake outside the house.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei, why is he so... evil?" Sakura Haruno asked as she sat as far away from the door to the other room as possible, while Naruto smirked when he heard how they were talking about him. He didn't mind if Kakashi told his story to people, the more well known he was the more people would come to fear him. The more people feared him, the more people that would try to kill him, and the more that tried to kill him meant that there would be a steady stream of people that he got to kill. It was like people leading lambs to the slaughter, and he was the bucther that did his job with too much enthusiam.

'There must be some sort of secret to that power.' The resident Uchiha thought as his eyes went towards Naruto's freakish horns just as a bird flew in through the open window and landed right on top of one of Naruto's horns. He was honestly expecting the bird to be killed at that instant, but everyone that had seen what happened earlier today were surprised when Naruto just reached up and started to rub the bird on the head lightly. This was a strange contrast between the evil killer they first saw, and the kind person they were looking at now... kind to animals that is.

"Yeah, he must have been lying about being the Lord Fourth's son. Last time I heard the Fourth's son would be turning 12 or 13 this year. This guy is clearly 17 or 18, the age difference is just to large for them to be the same person." Ryuka said with a light glare at Naruto, while the pink haired male just shrugged. It wasn't like he took pride in the fact he had human parents, but denying it would gain him nothing. He could also use his parentage to inspire fear in others, so it could be used to his benefit if he decided to do that.

"He is 12, but he aged fast." Kakashi stated simply, and if he hadn't watched personally how quickly Naruto grew up then he wouldn't have believed it himself. Naruto was still smirking as he felt the disbelief on their faces, before he blinked in surprise when he saw the kind smile of a blue haired woman of about 30 years old standing next to him with a cup of tea.

"Thank you for helping to save my Father." Tsunami stated with a smile, while Kakashi crossed his fingers and hoped that Naruto wasn't about to do what he was thinking of. He would rather NOT have to explain why H Naruto went on a nation wide rampage that destroyed a while country in his rage. Granted, it was a small country, but that just meant that Naruto could wipe it out rather quickly. The island was isolated from the rest of the world, so very few would be able to escape in time. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw the tea cup float from the tray and into Naruto's hand.

"Don't thank me, I don't need your thanks. I don't need to be thanked by a human for killing humans." Naruto said with an airy tone and another two birds came in through the window and started to land on top of his other horn. Naruto chuckled to himself, wondering if his horns were like natural homing signals for birds to land on. Not that he minded very much, he loved birds almost as much as slaughtering humans. They were so pretty, so free to do what they wanted. They could fly where they wanted, and they landed where they pleased.

They were such beautiful creatures.

"I insist, if there is anything I can do to make your stay more comfy just let me know." Tsunami said with a smile, before she SAT next to Naruto and looked out of the window with him. Kakashi was now extremely worried over her safety, before he saw Naruto sitting up and taking his shirt off before he tossed it to her. Then he stood up, with the bird still on his shoulders, and just pulled his own pants down so that he was only in boxers.

"Pervert!" Sakura shouted, before Naruto gave her a look that made her shut up right away.

"Wash these, humans blood doesn't feel nice on my skin after it drys." Naruto said before he sat back down and let himself drift away into his thoughts, not even giving a shit that he just stripped down to his underwear in front of a woman, a group of 12 year olds, a little brat glaring at him, and an old man. Tsunami was actually chuckling in relief, she had thought he was about to ask her to do a sexual favor when he started to strip.

"Sure, it must be bothersome. I can get you some clothes to wear if you want?" Tsunami said with a motherly smile, while Naruto raised an eyebrow at how nice she was being. Being, besides a select few, being nice to him without them nearly pissing themselves in fear was a rarity for him to experience.

"I don't need clothes, being seen nude by a human does not bother me." Naruto stated truthfully. He just didn't see a reason why he should care if he was seen naked or not, simply because humans were so far beneath him that it was like being naked in front of a kitten. You didn't care that the kitten saw you nude, because it was a creature and not a person. Not to mention the fact that Naruto spent years completely nude, with only paper covering his body. After something like that, you don't really get a sense of modesty.

"You... Namikaze." Sasuke finally stated as he stood up and glared at Naruto, or was that his normal look. Naruto didn't care at the moment, because he was just so at peace with the birds on his horns that he couldn't bring himself to bother with him. The soothing feeling of soft features on his horns was nice. It wasn't well known, but the horns could also be used against the Diclonius by rubbing them kindly. If you did that you could calm them down, or at least if you could GET to them. Getting in touching distance was like instant suicide, or long and painful suicide, or even swift and horrifyingly painful murder.

'Such nice creatures.' Naruto thought as he let one of the birds jump from his horn to his finger, giving the creature a place to feel safe.

"Sasuke, don't even try what you are thinking. His powers can't be given, and no matter how much you train you can't ccopy them. Not even the Sharingan can copy his abilities." Kakashi told Sasuke ahead of time, and the duck haired boy sat back down and growled lightly at not getting a good source of strength that would let him defeat that man. This pink haired man wasn't even a ninja, so why should he have power if he didn't need it? It was like giving a fangirl a high ranking jutsu, she could do anything good with it so giving it to her was pathetic. A non-ninja with these powers that let him toy around with a Jonin, and strike fear into everyone around him was just unneeded.

"You should know, huh Copycat?" Naruto called out tauntingly, knowing that Kakashi had tried to copy his abilitis before. It was only the tight wearing man that had saved Kakashi's life that day he had gotten to close to Naruto, and now both men carried a permanent scar on their bodies from the experience. It didn't matter how good you were at fighting if your opponent didn't need to see you to rip you to shreds.

"Hey brat, how would you like to do this country a big favor and murder Gato for us?" Tazuna asked wi9th a grin on his face, while the little boy seemed to have had enough of the light hearted feeling that was going around.

"This guy can't beat Gato! Gato is unstoppable, and no way can a pink haired guy kill him!" The boy, that if he cared then Naruto would have learned was named Inari, shouted in frustration as he glared daggers at Naruto. Said pink haired guy just ignored the brat for a moment, before he grinned sickly and stood up before cracking his neck/

"I hate humans brat, so is insulting me very smart? I could kill you before you take you next breath with but a thought, and this Gato is just some human with money." Naruto said with killer intent flailing around the room like a wild storm of the darkest and most evil intent tgo kill that even Kakashi had ever felt. That was saying something, because he had once felt the killing intent of a man that had fully transformed into the 8-Tailed Beast. Sasuke and Sakura were throwing up in their own mouths at the horrible feeling, while the young boy was instantly knocked out with the dead last. Tazuna looked like he had just shit himself... nope, he really did crap himself.

"S-so will you help?" Tazuna asked with a scared shitless face, while Naruto's hair covered his eyes and most of his face so show just how serious about this he was. Those awake covered their ears as a horrible crushing sound filled their ears, and they looked at the wall to see it carving itself into the shape of a skull and crossbones.

"Consider him dead, but in return I demand that if a Diclonius ever arrives in this country, then they will be treated like royalty." Naruto said with his glowing eyes narrowing, taking in Tazuna's expression turn from fearful to hopeful. He couldn't believe his ears, that condition seemed so easy that it was almosyt like hiring a mercenary to kill Gato for free... now that he thought about it, wouldn't have been easier to just hire a ninja to kill Gato? He had ben so sure that the bridge would fix their problems that he forgot that ninja did indeed kill people for money.

"Anything else?" Tazuna asked, amking sure that he got it all the first time around. Naruto's grin became more murderous, and he turned around before he started to head out of the house. This was the perfect excuse to go kill some insects... wait, he didn't need an excuse. He would kill people whenever he felt like it, and screw what happens after that point. This was just a good way to secure place for him to start infecting people.

"My last condition will be talked about after my fun." Naruto said with a smirk as he went outside the house and onto his next slaughter, and he couldn't stop himself from laughing to himself as he walked.

After all, you can't spell slaughter without laughter.

_**Chapter End.**_  
_**Next chapter will be a long bloody, mass murdering spree. Who knows, Naruto will have his fun chapter. Consider this chapter to be a teaser for next chapter, and the reason that Naruto doesn't hate animals is because it has been shown that they don't have the natural desire to kill animals. Diclonius want to replace humans as the dominant species, and animals don't get in the way of that goal.**_  
_**Also, to clear up confusion, ONLY Naruto can negate chakra with his vectors and body. It will be explained later.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But NJo Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 The Easy Way

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"How boring..." Naruto commented dryly as he walked forward on his set path to cause as much destruction to this Gato guy as possible. He honestly didn't care about the fact he was about to go into battle in only boxers, frankly, being nude in front of a human was the same thing as being naked in front of an animal. Most people just don't care enough to bother feeling anything over it, and as he walked through the forest to get to Gato's not very well hidden hide out he had the chance to think over some things.

He had thought about what he was going to do first thing he was back in the Leaf Village, frankly he was thinking that he should find Anko and surprise the hell out of her. He would play it by ear from there, but it would be funny to see how she reacted to one of the best killers being free. Who knows, maybe she would take him to a bar and they could get shit faced drunk. He didn't really care... he wondered what kind of drunk he was?

"Hey, who does-" A man started yelling when he saw Naruto, only for his head to explode from the top of his shoulders with blood spewing out of his neck like a fountain. His body took a single step backwards, before it fell down and began to twitch a few times before going still. Naruto just continued to walk by the body, now knowing he was going in the right direction. Naruto placed a finger and started to play with a single lock of his hair as he walked. He was so bored, and the pathetic life he had just took wouldn't do it for him.

Back to his thoughts, he wondered if he was an angry drunk, a happy drunk, a horny drunk, or a psyco-killer drunk. He was hoping for either the horny or the killer, maybe a combination of the two. Having sex while surrounded by dead bodies, it would be like being watched by the dead as he fucked some lucky girl... then he might kill the girl after he was done. He couldn't risk some girl actually getting pregnant with his child right now. He didn't want to risk another Royal Diclonius being born before his powers fully matured. Right now his own vectors hadn't reached their matured state, and they wouldn't for a little while longer.

"Hey Shiro, did you hear something?" A ninja with a headband with the image of a rock on it asked his friend, and Shiro nodded lightly. These were Kuro and Shiro, and they used to both be Genin from Iwa before they had been forced to abandon a mission. Since then they had been making a living by working for Gato as guards to his home.

"Yeah, it sounds like somebody walking." Shiro answered his brother, and the two pulled out their swords and started to look around. Naruto just walked out in front of them, and they were about to charge at the mostly nude teenage looking boy... but then it happened. Right next to the boy, the tree closest to him was ripped out of the ground by an unseen forced before it started to float over his head. The two flinched back when they saw the murderous grin on Naruto's face, and they were about to question him for why he was here.

Then it happened. The entire tree was split in half, before both halves faced the two genin level ninja. They got out no more words, before the trees went flying right through their heads. Their heads became bloody splats as the trees continued to go flying, and when they stopped it could be seen that they were stuck through a large stone wall. Naruto smirked lightly as he passed the two headless bodies, before he frowned when he got to the wall of the building he was going to go in through.

"Why is there no door... oh well, it looks like I will have to make one instead." Naruto stated in annoyance, before the wall started to carve itself as his vectors began cutting through it like butter. With a shove, the stone of the wall gave way and collapsed to show a perfect door hole where the wall once was. Walking in like he owned the place was his next course of action, and something he enjoyed doing when he heard the sound of a large group of people running towards him. He sat on the ground, and waited patiently for them to arrive.

There was a phrase that seemed to fit these people... what was that phrase again?

As he was thinking, the large group of about 15 fully grown thugs with basic weapons came into the room Naruto had broken into. Naruto had his hand on his chin, and was looking up at the ceiling. Naruto could see there motuhs moving, but thanks to the fact that he didn't care what they were saying he was chosing not to hear the sludge they were spewing from their mouths. Honestly, it was like they expected to be able to do something against him. Unless Gato somehow managed to get a few Diclonius to work with him, he seriously doubted that there would be any challenge for him.

Fights were going to start getting boring for him, because his abilities were the perfect method for killing humans.

Thanks to the bloodline that he got from his mother, his vectors and barrier had the power to negate chakra. Her unique chakra gave her the power to supress chakra, and inside Naruto that power was enhanced to the level that he could destroy chakra. It took him awhile in the prison to learn about it, but with this power Ninjutsu and Genjutsu were mostly useless against him. Genjutsu was useless anyway because of his DNA Voice with the ability to knock him out of any Genjutsu he was in the second he was in it. His brain worked different than a human brain, which meant that Genjutsu was weak against him anyway.

He could negate most Ninjutsu, with the only ones his chakra negation ability not working on being physical matter like Earth. Of course, at that point he could just destroy or cut right through anything with his vectors destructive powers. Anything controled by chakra like water jutsu would be useless because he could negate the chakra controlling the water.

Taijutsu was worthless against him, because the second anyone got within his range they were pretty much at his mercy. How could you hit something, when getting close was like instant or solow and painfull death? Yes, that means that all three major arts of the ninja were useless against Naruto.

'Hehehehe, not to mention that fact that I have chakra... that means that I can learn Justu as well.' Naruto thought with a grin, and he could tell that the men around him were about to explode in anger at how he was ignoring them while they were talking. He cracked his neck and stood up, before he noticed one of the men charging at him with a sword. Naruto decided that he would have a little fun, so he let the sword get meer inches away from his face before the sword was chopped up to tiny chunks by his vectors.

"What the hell, this sword was expensive!" The thug shouted in rage at his sword breaking, but the others noticed that he sword fragments never fell to the ground. Naruto used his vectors to grab each one and hold them in the air, doing a mental count he finally registered that the number of people in the room had gone up to 23.

"AHA! Now I remember, you are all like lambs to the slaughter!" Naruto shouted when he realized what the phrase her had been thinking of earlier was. The thugs seemed to be put off by the fact that Naruto was seemingly immune to intimidation. Sheer numbers wasn't making him nervous, and the floating sword fragmants were making everything. In a flash of gray, the metal shot at a high speed and burst through each person's skull. Blood oozed from the wounds in their heads, and every person fell to the ground dead.

Lambs to the slaughter was the most accurate way to describe how they were dying, and even as he was thinking more lambs were coming to the slaughter.

"Oh god! What happened here!?" The first one shouted, before he took notice of the boxer clad Naruto standing in the middle of the bodies with a grin on his face. it did not take a genius to figure out what was going on, and Naruto had his eyes closed as the men started to foolishly charge at him while shouting out battle cries. As the first three got closer, they suddenly lost their ability to move at all.

"God... heh, sorry but right now I am your god. Guess what, your god is fresh out of mercy." Naruto said as he rose his hand up and showed that it was balled into a fist. The men felt nothing but fear as his red eyes opened, to show his dead eyes looking right at them. Then the dead look vanished, and was relaced with one of manic glee. Naruto rose a single finger up, and the first guy to have run towards him screamed in pain when his legs were ripped off his body.

"Jinta! Stop it, you are killing him you monster!" The third man to come running shouted at Naruto, only for Naruto to raise his second finger as the two arms started to float in mid air and the first and second guy were killed by having the first guys arms shoved through their chests. Naruto controlled the arms, and made them rip out each man's hearts.

"Two... the point is to kill you, but you are so weak I have to play a game just to spice things up. You see, just killing you won't be fun. That is why I am making you watch them die first, the look of panic and horror on your face is amazing. Now I will give you a chance to cheat death today, if you can escape by the time I count to three you can live." Naruto said with a twisted grin, knowing that the man wasn't going to be able to escape now that Naruto's vectors were wrapped around him so tightly. The man struggled with evertyhing he had, and it all proved to be useless as Naruto waved his arms out in a welcoming way.

"Help, this bastard is going to kill me! Somebody help me!" The third man shouted out when he realized that he wasn't going to be able to escape on his own. Tears were nearly rushing out of the pitiful man's eyes, while Naruto's eyes were covered his his hair.

"Help huh? You are just calling them to die with you... continue to scream. It will make my job so much easier, so scream. Get everyone to come here, and then they can join you in hell. Bind their fates to yours, show your nature as a human as drag everyone to hell so that you can live!" Naruto lectured with a manic grin on his face, and the man couldn't believe that Naruto was right. He would sacrifice everyone else just so that he could get away, and he knew that nobody here could even touch this seeming god in front of him. His head dropped in shame, and he never noticed that Naruto had made his vectors let go of him. Naruto kicked over a dagger to the man that had been dropped by a man Naruto had killed earlier.

The man looked at the dagger in dead eyes, before those eyes turned up to Naruto. The pink haired Diclonius grinned at the man, and Naruto crossed his arms. The man looked down at the dagger, before he bent down to pick it up. As he stood up with the knife in his hands, he looked between Naruto and the knife, before tears leaked out of his eyes again. His shaking hands moved the knife up to his neck, and he felt the cold iron on his throat. He had the tip of the dagger position so that it was touching against his adam's apple slightly.

"I'm sorry guys." The man whispered, before he plunged the knife through his throat with the tip of the knife coming out of the back of his neck. Blood poured out of his neck and mouth, before the man took a few steps forward. He looked at Naruto one last time, before he fell to the ground and quickly bled to death. Naruto stepped over the body, before he went towards the stairs and started to walk up them. He was grinning, he knew that his killing intent and words could kill a person as well. It was nice to know that he could make people kill themselves without having to really do the dirty work himself.

"Heheheh, it would seem like he wanted to take the easy way out." Naruto commented as his vectors cut through the supporting pillers keeping the ceiling from falling onto this room. two x shaped marks appeared on the ceiling as he weakened the stone structure, before Naruto cut down the nearest pillar. The end result was the ceiling collasping down onto this room, while Naruto safely walked away up the stairs. He noticed a group of men fall out of the ceiling, but they didn't live long as they broke their necks or were buried under more stone that killed them. He looked down at the destroyed room from his spot on the stairs, and he grinned.

Today was turning out to be a little more fun than he had thought.

Naruto's eyes widened when the destruction of the floor led Naruto to feeling something that had been blocked away from his before. His horns were picking up a nearby Diclonius, and his mouth slowly morphed into a larger grin.

It would seem that things got a LOT more interesting.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Yes, another Diclonius, but this one knows how to hide her signal that lets other Diclonius sense her. I would have made this chapter longer, but I have a surprise next chapter that I don't want ruined by this chapter.**_  
_**Next to be updated: Naruto the Great Z Fighter, Naruto the Strong Mage**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
